Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL
by Sonicgirl77
Summary: Summary change!: Sam Cunningham is just your average middle school girl. Except, she habours a secert. She can transform into 2 different beings. Everything was ok. Until, the envoy from astral world came to earth, Astral. Now, she must help Yuma collect all 100 numbers. Also, she has to learn how to use her newfound powers. And, find the true meaning of feeling the flow.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own ZEXAL**

**Hi! Just finished writing a story, so I decided to write another one! En-joy! *salutes***

**card names that are bold, are ones I made up.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Hello. My name is Samantha Amanda Cunningham. Although, peaple call me Sam. I have almost waist-legnth brown hair. I also have round brown eyes. I wear the boys school uniform (white shirt with red triming and red tie), except, I wear blue sweats instead. I will NOT wear jeans! I also wear the boys gym clothes. Why? Well, I'm a tomboy, I don't like skirts and, I just don't really like the colour pink. My deck is the Xyz symphony deck. Minus the number. Plus the cards Unity, Yo-Jo friendship, Judgement of the Pharoah. And, the field spell card **Arabian World.** Now, enough of stuff about me, let's get onto the events of today!

* * *

I slept over at Yuma's place the other night. We're good friends. Plus, he lets me. I was sleeping in his bed while he slept in his hammock in the attic. Hey! That rhymes! Anyways, I decided to wake Yuma up. We where going to be late for school! I climbed up his rope that leads up to his attic. The rope has these big knots in it that you can step on. Did I mention that I'm afraid of heights? Well, It's only really a problem when I can't see how high I'm going. When I climbed up the rope, I saw Yuma sleeping, again!

"YU-MA!" I yelled. Normally, I don't yell. But, this was one of the rare moments when I do.

"GYAAAAAAH!" Yuma yelled as he fell out of his hammock.

I giggled, He can be pretty funny sometimes! "Good morning sleepy-head!" I said cheerfully.

"What time is it?" Yuma asked, rubbing his head.

"It's 8: 00 AM, Yuma." I said. We both stared at each other for a minute. Then reality came back to us.

"WHERE GOING TO BE LATE!" We both yelled. We then ran down the rope ladder.

"Do you mind?" Yuma asked, I knew what he wanted. Privacy.

"Ok." I said, nodding. I then stepped out of his room, closing the door behind me.

* * *

5 Minutes later!

"Kari, why didn't you wake us up?" Yuma asked his older sister, for the both of us.

"You know I'm always busy in the morning with my work and since you're in middle school you should wake yourselves up." She replied in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Well, you could have STILL waken us up!" I angrily said. I hate it when she's right. Wait, did I just say that!?

Yuma made an ugly yet, funny face at Kari behind her back. Then we ran out of the house.

"Bye Haru!" I sang to Yuma's grandma.

"Bye, Samantha!" She replied, using my full name.

"Why can't she just call me Sam" I muttered under my breath. Samantha's just a, girly name in my opinion. I decided to wait at the side-walk in front of Yuma's house for Yuma. Just to be nice.

"Bye, Grandma. I have to go to school!" Yuma said as he was putting on his shoes.

"Where else would you be going Yuma? The zoo?" I said jokingly.

Yuma just glared at me as he ran past his grandma. forgetting to do some thing.

"What about my goodbye kiss Yuma?" She asked.

"No time grandma! I'm going to be late for school!' He said as he stopped, right in front of his grandma.

He was about to leave when. Haru opened her eyes in a flash of anger and, lifted up Yuma by the collar of his shirt with the end of her broom. Lifting him off the ground. Man, she's strong!

"Either you give me a goodbye kiss or there will be trouble." She threatened. I actually stepped back a bit, frightened.

"My name is Yuma Tsukumo. And this is my life." He said to no one in particular. He then kissed his Grandma on the cheek.

* * *

Me and Yuma where running to school. He leaped over a Litter bot. While I just Judo threw one. I take Judo on thursday night. Sorry, I forgot to tell you that. We then picked up the pace and, continued to school.

"Sorry!" We shouted back.

* * *

"Hey, Yuma! Sam!" Bronk said as he rode up to us on his duel board. "Hey! How's 'bout we race to school?" He asked us.

"What do you think, Sam?" Yuma asked me.

"Maestroke?" I said. Maestroke is the symphony Djiin. He's my Duel Monster Spirit partner and, my parental guardian since my dad's away on a business trip. He's also my best friend, next to Yuma. And, my second crush. AAH! WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT?! You proabaly now think I'm wierd. No matter.

Anyways, Maestroke appeared beside me. Our convos when others are around are usually like the ones of Yugi and, Yami.

"Yes?" He asked me.

"Bronk asked me and Yuma if we want to race to school," I thought to Maestroke, "What do you think we should do?"

Maestroke grinned, I LOVE it when he does that. "Sure, It'll be fun! Besides, you won't be late for school, right?" He so gets me now.

I nodded to him and, he went back to my extra deck.

"Sam?" Yuma asked me.

"Sure! Why not. It'll be fun!" I replied.

"Ok!" Yuma and Bronk both said. They than ran off, leaving me behind.

"Hey!" I yelled as I ran after them.

* * *

The race wasn't really eventful. Well, there was this part when a Litter bot picked up Yuma's deck, saying that they where trash. But, that's a story for another time. ;)

* * *

**P.A: Second period Gym will now** **begin. **(hey, another rhyme!)

"Twenty! Jump over this many vault boxes and you'll set the new school record" Bronk said.

"That record is about to be broken! Because I'm feeling the flow!" Yuma said.

Maestroke appeared beside me. We smiled. Maybe, just maybe. Yuma'll make it this time.

"AAAAAAH!" He said as he attempted the jump. Key word, attempted.

*CRASH!*

That, my friend. Was the sound of Yuma falling. Me and Maestroke winced.

'I'll go now...' Maestroke said as he went back into my extra deck.

I glared at the spot he was at. Then, went to help Yuma. "You ok?" I asked him when I got to him.

"Yeah." Came his muffled answer. Hopefully, the next class won't be like this...

* * *

We walked into our separate change rooms.

* * *

**Swim meet!**

"Hey, Tori! Can you braid my hair?" I said as I walked up to Tori. She's a Kid in mine and Yuma's class. She has green hair. And, she always has a bun in her hair tied with a red ribbon.

"Sure! Sam." She said.

"So, what's the dare Yuma's doing now?" I asked her as she braided my hair. I ask because I care. And, I just wanted to know if a should laugh when he failed.

"He has to do a WHOLE lap holding his breath under water. There's now WAY he'll make it!" ... Bronk answered my question for me.

"Are you done yet, Tori?" I asked Tori, ignoring Bronk.

"Almost... Just about... Done!" Tori replied. "Do you like it?"

"Oh, darling, I LOVE IT!" I joked, talking like one of those stuck up rich french fashion models. But, she knew that I liked it. And, I was just joking around.

"Good to know!" Tori said, "Hey, there goes Yuma!"

Yuma just started his lap.

"GO YUMA!" Me and Tori cheered together. We looked at each other and, smiled. We're sisters!

I saw some bubbles. So, I knew Yuma failed yet. Another dare. He then rose to the surface. He must have swallowed some of the pool water. Since his face was green.

I jumped in with Tori. We had to get Yuma, right?

All of the boys laughed as Yuma coughed up pool water. Including Bronk. And, he was supposed to be our friend!

I sighed. "Boys." I mumbled. This was going to be a LONG day.

* * *

"Womp wawompawomp noun wompwomp womp..." Or, at least. That's what I heard.

Since I couldn't understand what Miss what's-her-face, was saying. I decided to draw. I just LOVE to draw! Almost as much as I love to duel.

"Maestroke?" I asked, I just LOVE to draw him!

"Yes?" He replied.

'Hey, can I draw you?' I thought/said to him. I don't want others to think I'm weird!

"Again?" He said. He chuckled and, then said, "Ok, what pose do you want me in?"

"Hmmm." I replied, "Hows 'bout you stand still and hold your spear/conductor's baton across your body facing up?" I asked, "Can you smile this time?"

"Ok." He replied, "Like this?" He asked as he did just what I wanted.

'Yeah yeah.' I replied, 'And, maybe you can lift your head up and, tilt it to the left a bit." I suggested.

"Ok." He said, obeying.

I was just about to start drawing him when. Yuma got up and shouted.

"WITH IT. I FEEL THE FLOW!" He shouted.

"GYEAH!" I said, scared.

"Ahem." Miss whats-her-face said. She was talking to me and Yuma.

"Sorry." We both replied.

* * *

**Duel time!**

"I feel the flow most when I'm in Duel period." Yuma said. I was walking beside him. While, Tori was behind us.

"Yeah! And I free the Spirits* most when its Duel period, and Maestroke is out." I said. 'Free the Spirits' Is kinda my motto. Just like 'Feel the flow is Yuma's.

Just after I said that, Maestroke appeared. Only me and Yuma can see him. It's probably because he has the empore's key. I have the Queen's key. It looks like Yuma's, except the colours a different on the key. Insted of yellow, its blue. Insted of a green gem, I have a baria crystal in mine. Dunno what 'baria' is but, ah. Nevermind. Now, where was I?

Oh! Yeah,

"Hello, Yuma." Maestroke said to Yuma, making him jump. "You should probably put on your D-Gazers."

"Right." Yuma replied. "Duel Gazer, set!" He said.

"D-Gazer tattoo, activate!" I said. A D-Gazer tattoo is like a D-Gazer and a Tattoo combined. Mine is a sky blue angel wing. The type that go up. It's small and, My left eye turns a royal blue colour (did I mention that I just LOVE the colour blue?).

I turn to face Yuma and, Tori. "You guys ready?" I asked.

Right after I said that. Maestroke appeared in front of me, upside down. "Hello." He calmly said.

I was a bit shocked. But, I just turned around, my eyes closed. And, said. "Are we going or, what?" Then I started walking.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Yuma and Tori said together. (they're SO into each other!)

We where walking around when Yuma said. "Who to win against today?"

Then Tori said. "You mean, who to LOSE to today?"

**Insert epic anime fall.**

"What's that supposed to mean? I mean, ok. I lost 20 straight. But, so what? I'll win a duel someday!" Yuma said angrily.

I just rubbed his back and, whispered into his ear. "Don't worry, she's just saying that because she's jealous. Plus, SHE'S not a duelist."

Yuma smiled at that. "Thanks, Sam." He said.

"Does anyone know where Tori is?" Maestroke asked us. Oh, I forgot he was there (Maestroke just saw me write that. He's angry).

"Sam! Yuma! Look!" She said. She was pointing at some one.

"It's Bronk." Maestroke said. "And, it seems he's dueling the class bully."

Me and Yuma gasped. Oh, no! not him! Not Shark! Me and Yuma ran up the stairs. With Tori behind us.

"Hey, guys! Wait up!" She whined.

"I got you now, Bronk. See since I've got two monsters on the field and they both have the same level I can use them to summon an Xyz monster. " Shark said.

"So watch as I overlay my 'Skull Kraken' and 'Big Jaws' to do just that. Watch as I unleash a terrible land and sea. Watch as I summon 'Aero shark'."

We watched as Big Jaws appeared. "Man, that's one BIG shark." I said.

"Wow! You know why an Xyz summon is so cool, Tori, Sam? 'Cause the monsters used stick around as overlay units and activates their new buddy's special power. It's all about team work. I betcha those litter-bots wouldn't call my cards trash if I had an Xyz monster" Yuma said.

"Yeah, they're pretty cool." I replied.

"And, I'm the coolest one in your deck. Right, Sam?" Maestroke gloated.

'Yeah. Sure. Melomlody can use her overlay units to attack twice." I said, making Maestroke anime fall. We turened back to the duel...

"Now, Aero Shark, take a bit into that chump!" Commanded Shark

Bronk yelled as he fell down. Me and Maestroke winced. "Now, that has to hurt." We said together.

* * *

**Shark: 4000 LPS Bronk: 0 LPS**

**Shark is the winner.**

Tori and Yuma took off their Duel Gazer's

"D-Gazer tattoo, de-activate." I whispered. At my command, it disappeared.

"Oh, Bronk." Yuma said.

We watched as Shark approached Bronk.

"Thanks for the duel. And, thanks for this!" He said as he reached down and, took... Bronk's deck!

"What do you think you're doing!?" I yelled at him. I was about to go and Judo throw him... But, Maestroke grabbed me. I blushed and, I swear. I think I saw HIM blush!

"Bronk's deck..." Yuma said. "Not so fast!" He said as Him and Tori ran over.

"Um..." I said.

"Oh, right..." Maestroke said. He let me go and, we ran to Tori and, Bronk.

"Huh, who are you?" asked Shark.

Yuma answered "My name is Yuma and I'm Bronk's good friend"

"Buzz off or don't you know who you're messing with?" said one of the goons.

Of course! Everybody knows the school bully.

"Of course. Everybody knows the school bully." Yuma said, voicing my thoughts.

"Hehe, I'm no bully. You see Bronk and I, we had an arrangement" Shark said all evilly (is that a word?).

I asked. "What?"

"It went like this, whoever won got the other player's duel deck" Shark answered.

"Is that true?" Me and Yuma said.

"It is. But I had to do it; he challenged me, called me a big chicken" Bronk answered.

I growled. "Now, THAT'S low." I said.

"Fine then, if you're going to challenge my friend, then I'm gonna challenge you." Yuma said.

"I was going to say that but, ok." I said.

"What? You're outta your mind! You're not even close as being in the same league as Shark" said Goon a.

"Yeah, you're not even in the same sport" said Goon b.

"Is that a no?Then, I guess your to CHICKEN to face Yuma!" I said.

Shark stepped forward "Chicken?! You know what happened to the last person who called me chicken?"

"Yuma..." I said as I hid behind him.

"Some thing, bad?" Yuma said. Covering for me. (he's so sweet!)

"I don't know because it's never happened before!" Shark shouted, irritated. Maestroke had to hold me back. So, I wouldn't hit shark.

Yuma shot back. "Oh, well then let this be the first!"

"Yeah!" I said, backing him up.

"Big talk. Alright Yuma, say that we did duel, you want Bronk's deck back but what's in it for me?" asked Shark as he held out Bronk's deck.

(must. resist. urge. to. grab. deck.)

Yuma looked down trying to think of something, "Good question, hadn't thought of that."

I saw what he was looking at. My eyes widened. "Oh, no!" I whispered.

Before I could stop him, Shark grabbed Yuma's key, ripping it from the cord around Yuma's neck.

"Hey! That's mine!" said Yuma.

He smirked, "Yuma it's rather this or Sam's key." I'm a famous female duelist. Ranked 2nd in the school. I dueled him before. We have mixed feelings for each other.

"Not in a million years, chicken!" I shot back at him.

Shark growled at me (how rude!). Then, it seemed that he'd be happy for Yuma's key instead.

"My, this certainly seems important to you, now doesn't it?" Shark said, toying with Yuma.

I growled (my, there seems to be A LOT of that going on today.). Don't mess with me or Yuma.

"Settle down, since it means that much to you I'll give it back and duel you for It." Shark said. So, he WAS going to duel Yuma.

"I have a feeling that, Shark is going to do something bad." Maestroke whispered to me.

Shark dropped it, "whoops, I dropped it, hope nothing bad happens to it down there, say like this!" He then stomped on it breaking it in two.

My eyes widened. Along with Bronk and Tori's. If that was MY key...

"YOU JERK!" I yelled at Shark. Maestroke finally let go of me. Well, he was holding my arm.

I knelt beside Yuma and, rubbed his back. "It's ok Yuma." I said, "It's ok." I picked up the main piece and, handed it back to Yuma.

"Why did you do that?" yelled Yuma in anguish.

"The same reason I'm doing this, guess you're right after all…" We all widened our eyes staring at the other piece get kicked far away. "…I am a bully"

Yuma and I glared at Shark who then said "and since we can't duel for that anymore, you don't get this" waving Bronk's deck around.

"That's it!" yelled Yuma as he stood up "you're toast!"

I was about to kick Shark but, Maestroke held me back.

Tori and Bronk held Yuma back. "Stop it, Yuma!" They yelled. Keeping him back.

"You don't give up, do ya?" said Shark. I want to smack him so hard. "Alright if you still want to duel me, guess we could make some arrangement out. If you beat me, I'll give back this deck but if I win Yuma, I get your deck!"

Before I could say anything, Yuma agreed.

'Oh, no.' I thought.

"I think we should all go home now, it's getting late…" Bronk said.

* * *

Me and Yuma walked home together, seeing as where neighbors (I'm on his right. I wanted the house on the left but, it is taking. Grrr.)

"It's ok. Just, don't think about it." I said to Yuma, rubbing his back.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Yuma said, wiping away tears. "Let's get home, it's kinda late." Yuma said.

* * *

I was In my bed, sleeping (what else?). When, I woke up. And, My eyes turned blue and, they kinda looked zoned out a bit (think about how Rio gets visions from the Barian world).

"What the..." I whispered. Maestroke back in my extra deck.

**Yuma's dream.**

_Gate: Whoever can open this door, will gain great new power but know that with such a reward, comes great risk. Have you the courage to unlock this power?_

* * *

With a blue being looking over me. "So, She'll also help me in my mission..." He said, before he disappeared.

* * *

**Gym time!**

I jumped 6 boxes, before running over to Yuma and, Tori.

"Hey Yuma, you gonna try to leap those twenty blocks again?" asked Tori.

Yuma looked at his half-key and gripped it. He looked back at us, "Not today."

"Huh? Oh…" asked Tori surprised.

* * *

**Swimming!**

"Yuma! Want to try that underwater lap again?" said some dude (that we'll call Bob).

Yuma waved his arm "not really." I sighed from my spot beside Tori in the pool.

Tori then splashed Yuma in the face with water. "Hey, what's wrong with you today?"

"I don't know, Tori. I guess that I'm not feeling the flow. Ever since Shark broke my key, things just haven't been the same" said Yuma looking down.

Tori and I sat on opposite sides of Yuma. I put my head on his shoulder and, rubbed his back.

"Yuma." Tori said.

The three of us started walking home in silence.

"Yuma!" We turned around to see Bronk.

"Huh?" Tori said.

"Bronk?" I asked.

"What's up?" said Yuma.

Bronk asked "Yuma, this duel with Shark, are you doing it?"

Yuma looked elsewhere "well, uh". Was he giving up? I shook my head, no, Yuma doesn't just give up.

Bronk said "Well, don't go!" We all turned to him.

"You can't win, Yuma." Well that's nice. Have some faith! I believe in Yuma, he will win.

"What do you mean by that?" said Yuma annoyed.

Bronk stepped a bit closer "I mean Shark made it all the way to the duel nationals last year!"

He looked down and, said "Look, thanks for trying and all but I'm over this, really."

"But it's not just about you now." Said Yuma

"Huh?" asked Bronk confused.

"It's about doing what's right; Sharks gotta learn he can't push people around like this. And I'm going to be the one to teach him" I nodded at Yuma.

"Yeah." I said.

Yuma gripped his half-key, "so what if he made it to the nationals? One day, I'm gonna make it there too!" then pointed to Bronk.

Tori smiled as well and agreed.

"Uhh, whatever. Here" said Bronk as he threw something to Yuma. I looked closer and saw…the other half of the key!

Yuma caught it while Tori and I stared at it. "Whoa! How did you find this?"

"Duh! I went looking for it! Later!" said Bronk as he rode away, I looked at Yuma. He seemed happy.

It was the big day, duel day. I wore my outfit. It consist of. A blue t-shirt under a long, Purple hoodie. Also ha s holes in the sleeves for the thumbs to go through. wear black yoga pants. I also wear blue/white high tops.

My duel belt. Looks like Yuma's but, is a silver colour. (same set up of gear also). My duel case well. The design is the same as Yugi's. But, is golden-yellow. It is the leather model, if you didn't figure it out.

I was walking to where Yuma and Shark were supposed to duel. With Yuma.

* * *

Yuma and I were now facing Shark with Tori and Bronk.

Shark said "I can't believe it, you actually showed. Hope you said your goodbyes, Yuma. 'Cause all your cards are about to be mine!"

Yuma answered "Sorry, but the only thing you're going to be getting is a good 'ole fashioned butt-kicking"

Shark sneered "And why's that?"

Yuma yelled out while throwing his duel gazer on with his duel disk "'Cause I'm feeling the flow! Duel disk go! Duel gazer, let's roll."

I looked around. Odd, usually, when there is a duel. Maeatroke is here. I shrugged. I then put on my d-gazer. It looks like Anna Kaboom's. Or, at least, that's what Tori says. But, with a more feathery look to it. The main part is light blue. Sorta outer trimming part on bottom is royal blue. Top outer trimming part is navy blue.

"Maestroke..." I whispered. Nothing.

"Can I continue?" Yuma asked, annoyed.

"Right, sorry. Continue." I replied.

Yuma looked at me for a second. With a worried loke on his face. He must have noticed Maestroke wasn't there, too.

He then continued.

Yuma finished "Duel interface set"

_Augmented reality vision link established._

"Let's duel!"

"Yay, Yuma! Win this!" cheered Tori.

"Yeah, go Yuma..." I mumbled. Tori Looked at me worriedly.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's nothing," I lied, "Just, Maestroke is usually here when there is a duel..." I trailed off. (Did I forget to mention this? Tori, Bronk and, well. Almost everybody I hang out with/ students at school. Know 'bout Maestroke).

"Oh." She sadly said.

After that, we turned back to the duel.

Yuma had just summoned Zubaba Knight. Zubaba's attack points are, 1600. And, it's level is 3.

Yuma then stated, "You're going down Shark! 'Course since I went first, I'm not allowed to attack this turn. So go ahead, your move!"

Who makes these rules?

Shark then chuckled. "You got that right, and with it I intend to ground that knight. It's my draw!" He looked at his hand, "I summon forth 'Big Jaws'."

Big Jaws has 1800 attack points. It's level is 3. I wonder what Shark is up to?

Yuma stepped backwards, "Man, 1800 attack points!" Yes. So, if Shark attacks... He'll be taking 300 points of damage. That means, Yuma'll have 3700 Life Points left. Just to let you know. I'm not a master at math.

"Aw, great, so it means I'm losing two hundred life points!" Yuma said. Wait, now. 8 - 6 = ... oops. Told ya.

"Next time play your weak monster in defense mode. Although it really wouldn't have mattered this time 'cause of this…" said Shark as he showed us his spell card.

"Aqua Jet..." I whispered.

"…the spell card, 'Aqua jet'. Now until the end of this turn, my 'Big Jaws' gains one thousand attack points!"

**Big Jaws: Attack 2800**

"There it is!" said Goon one. Let's call him, Nick.

"Yep, Sharks super spell combo!" said Goon two. Let's call him, Mick.

"Now, 'Big Jaws' it's feeding time! Attack!" ordered Shark. 'Zubaba Knight' was then destroyed as well as some life points.

**Shark. Life Points: 4000 Yuma Life Points: 2800 **

"Ah, my life points!" Yuma said. Not good! At this rate, Yuma'll loose! Wait, I need to have faith in my friend.

"That's what you think." Said, some girl.

My eyes widened. "Wha-' I whispered. I looked around, nothing. 'Maybe I'm just hearing things..." I thought.

I turned back to the duel.

Yuma had Just summoned Gagaga Magician. Gagaga has 1500 attack points. It's level is 4. I like Gagaga. But, not as much as Dark Magician or Mahad. The later is, not a card.

Shark then sneered "You're summoning him in attack mode, with just fifteen hundred attack points? You just don't listen, do ya?"

"How dare you!" I said. Shark just glared at me. I shrunked back. Nervous.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk." The voice said again.

"Where are you?" I whispered. Nothing but silence.

"Oh I sure do…" then Yuma showed us a spell card, "…that's why I'm equipping 'Gagaga' with this, 'Wonder wand'. Now my magician gains five hundred attack points!"

**Gagaga Magician: 2000 atack points.**

The said wand appeared, Gagaga gripped it.

"You said play weak monsters in defense mode, well, he's no weak monster!"

"Well done Yuma!" I said as I fist pumped the air.

Tori jumped up "all right! Now 'Gagaga' is stronger than 'Big Jaws'!" She said.

"It seems like Yuma might win this." I turned around. Facing the source of the voice. It was Maestroke!

"Where were you?" I asked, worriedly.

Maestroke hugged me, rubbing my back. "I'm sorry. Something hold me back from coming to you." He then let go of me. "Dark Fairy, just who are you?" He whispered. He had a stern look. Odd, he never looks like that anymore.

Yuma then pointed to Shark, "Now go, mighty magician! Reel in that fish!" He ordered.

Shark smirked "How about you try to get real? I play my face down!" He comanded.

"Your face down?" asked Yuma. Uh, oh.

"That's right, 'Zeus's breath'! And I have a feeling it's going to stink for you because thanks to this trap, I can put a stop to your monster's attack!" Just then a huge wave washed 'Gagaga' and Yuma away.

"And there's more! If I have a water monster on my field, you also take eight hundred points of damage, and there is a water monster on my field. So prepare to be soaked with a serious splash of damage"

I shuddered. half of Yuma's life points. Down the drain.

**Shark. Life points: 4000 Yuma. Life points: 2000.**

"Oh boy" said Yuma. Then Yuma looked at his hand and put down a face down. "Wait, I got it, since you can play trap cards, so can I. So that's what I'll do"!"

I anime fell. Your not supposed to tell your opponent the type of card you played!

Bronk voiced my thoughts, "Yuma!" *face-palm*, "You can play two types of face downs, spells and traps! Never say which it is!"

"He's got you there." I sneered at Yuma, arms crossed.

Tori groaned, "Get it together!"

Yuma laughed nervously hearing that.

Shark's image appeared, "trap card, huh? Big deal! It's my draw", then he proceeded to draw.

"And first I summon 'Skull Kraken'."

**Skull Kraken**

**Attack: 600**

**Level: 3**

"Tsk, Only 600 attack points?" The voice said again. Maestroke's stern face came back. "Dark Fairy..." He said. Oh, so _that's_ The voices name. Wait. Dark Fairy. That sounds like a monster card!

"Six hundred attack points? Alright no prob! 'Gagaga Magician' is still the strongest monster on the field" said Yuma. Wait. Didn't Shark already wipe that card out? Nevermind.

Shark then revealed, "Not for long he's not. I activate 'Skull Kraken's' special ability! With it I can destroy one face up spell or trap card on your field. Such as that 'wonder wand' for example." Then a fog destroyed the card.

Fudge.

"What's that?" A male's voice said.

* * *

"Who- who are you?" I asked. Just then, I was transported some where... Odd.

"Don't worry. You just mentally left. I just wanted to talk to you in private." The voice said.

I turned to stare at him. I then lowered my bottom jaw. In awe. (More rhymes!) He was the most magnificent thing I seen. Next to Maestroke and. Dark Magician. It had a clear, blue and transparent body. With green markings/tattoos, plus blue gems embedded on him. He had Blue hair that curled up. Pointed ears with these odd earings. He also had mismatched eyes. His left eye was a luminous yellow. His right, clear blue.

I shock my head. "Who are you?" I asked him.

"My name is Astral I am the Envoy from Astral world. You and your friend, Yuma are ment to help me in my mission." He stopped, letting the information sink in to me.

"How do You know Yuma's name?" I asked.

"I met his father when he came to the Astral world. I am the one who gave Yuma's father his key.'

"So, that's how Yuma got his key." I said. finally getting it.

Astral nodded.

I then got a worried look on my face. "Maestroke..." I whispered.

"That is your favorite card... And, lover. Right?" Astral asked.

I then had a shocked look on my face. "No! He's not my lover! Wait, how do you know about him?" I asked.

"I do my research," He simply replied. "I also know that, You are an Astral being. A human. And, a Barian.

"What?" I replied.

"Your great-aunt was part Astral being. You inherited that from her. Your great god father was, sadly. part Barian. You inherited that from him. And, finally. Your parents are humans. You inherited that from them."

"So, I'm a freak?" I asked.

Astral shook his head. "No," He said,"now. You are not a freak. You are special."

"Thanks." I said, smiling.

He then nodded. He then got serious. "When Yuma unlocks the door. I'll lose my memories."

I frowned. "Oh." I said.

He then smiled. gently lifting my chin up with his left hand. "Don't worry. I'll remember you. On one condition."

"What?" I asked. noticing Maestroke. I then ran up to him and, hugged him. Burying my face in his chest. He was shocked at first. Then, he returned the gesture.

After at least, 3 minutes. We let go. We then faced Astral.

"You have to accept Chaos XYZ Dark Fairy Cheer Girl as your second duels monster spirit partner. She can be annoying, but. She is actually a caring being." Astral continued.

I then looked at Maestroke. Hoping he'd have the answer.

He smiled at me and, winked. I giggled. He looks so cute when he does that! "I suppose." He replied.

Astral then smiled. "Don't worry, your friends just think you are taking a nap. I know because I checked. Now, you should go."

And, with that. We returned to the real world.

* * *

I was lying on the ground. My hood was up so, my head didn't hurt. As much.

"'Bout time you woke up." Tori said as I sat up.

"Sorry." I replied.

I then turned to the duel.

Shark said "Face it, Yuma! I stomped your key to pieces and now I'm gonna stomp you! That's right Yuma this duel is over! And when I win Leona's duel deck, I'm gonna trash it just like I trashed your key. And maybe you'll learn your lesson. Don't pick fights you can't win."

"That's where your wrong, Shark! I'll never learn that lesson! No matter how many times I fall, no matter how many times I get laughed at, I'll keep trying to high-five the sky 'cause when you're feelin' the flow there's no going back! And speaking of feeling the flow, I so am!" Then Yuma ripped the key from the cord and it started glowing.

Yuma was then transported some where. Prolly to the door Astral mentioned.

* * *

It was about 1-3 minutes 'til Yuma returned.

"Whoa, that was weird." said Yuma, "My key…it's totally fixed"

Right, Shark broke his key.

Shark...

Shark looked different, it was strange, he then said "Yes and you, are in a fix" Shark then started screaming. Was this part of the plan?

Shark continued, "Now I can build the overlay network. Now, 'Number 17 Leviathan Dragon', Be born!

**Leviathan Dragon**

**Attack: 2000**

**Rank: 3.**

Yuma then said, "What's that?"

I was going to say 'uh, a monster.' But, decided against it.

Next Bronk commented on it too, "I've never seen this monster before in my life"

Cue Tori, "Yeah, same here."

Bronk looked in awe, "Yeah, and what's with the whole number thing?"

"It must be the door." I whispered to Maestroke. He nodded.

Shark then continued his turn, "And now, by removing one of my overlay units like my 'Skull Kraken', I can power up 'Leviathan Dragon' by five hundred attack points."

"Whoa." Me and Maestroke said in unison. We blushed. Then faced the duel.

Yuma looked nervous, "What!?"

Shark then removed 1 of Leviathan's overlay units.

**Leviathan Dragon.**

**Attack: 2500**

**Overlay Unit(s): 1.**

Shark then did his move, "'Leviathan Dragon' attack with shock steam blast!"

Shark then attacked my second favorite male magician. He also leaved a huge dent in Yuma's life points.

**Shark. Life points: 4000 Yuma. Life points: 1000.**

"Yuma!" Tori yelled.

Shark then sneered, "This duel's just about done! One more attack and you're through!"

Yuma moaned a bit, "That's some dragon, so much for a comeback."

Dark Fairy then appeared with Astral. He smiled at me.

"Sam." He whispered, smiling. "Thanks.

"It's time." Dark Fairy said. She had this gothic look on her face.

Yuma then turned. Facing Astral. "Huh?"

"Rise," He said, "rise up."

"Who…who are you?" Yuma asked.

**To be Continued!**

* * *

**So, how do you like it?**

**Author's note The duel part got moved to part 1.**

*** I decided to change it to free the spirits.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ola! Sorry if I haven't written more of this story. Been busy. Y'know, school and what not.**

**Astral: Astra is busy doing something with the Sonic gang. Sonicgirl doesn't own ZEXAL.**

* * *

"Who- who are you?" Yuma asked. I'd tell him. But, I didn't really know either.

After a few seconds. Yuma jumped up. Although, he wants me to call it his "mad skillz". "Hey, can you talk? Say something!" Yuma asked. I sighed. Must Yuma be so annoying?

"It appears that he doesn't see me." Dark fairy said. In an emotionless voice. Same blank expression.

"Maybe he's just lucky." Maestroke muttered. Dark fairy just glared at him. Maestroke got a little nervous.

"Astral." Was the one word Astral said. So, he remembers his name. Good.

"Huh, what's an Astral?" Asked a very confused Yuma. I just sweat dropped. You asked him his name, Yuma. Well, he just told you.

"My name, if I recall." Astral simply replied.

"Great. First I get stuck with this floating flash light. And, now he can't remember his own name? Great. Just great." Dark fairy said, showing some emotion.

"If you recall? What do you mean by that?" Asked a still confused Yuma.

Tori and Bronk's pictures then appeared in front of Yuma. "Who are you talking to?" Tori started. I had a pretty confuzzled look on my face (I don't know what it means. But, it's a pretty fun word to say). 'So, they don't see him?' I thought/asked Maestroke. Who, was having Dark fairy eyeing him. It seemed she was interested in him.

"I suppose so." Maestroke replied.

"Yeah, who are you talking to?" Asked Bronk. Making it official, Only me and Yuma can see Astral.

Yuma then replied. "What do you mean, who? This guy over here." Yuma then began to point at Astral.

Cue Tori. "Where?" Was her simple question.

Yuma then began pointing at Astral even more. I chuckled a bit at his antics. "Right here, look!" Yuma said.

'Hello, Astral.' I thought/greeted Astral. He looked at me with a shocked expression for a second. Then, smiled.

'So, you know telepathy as well.' He thought/replied.

'Yeah. I do it with Maestroke all the time.' I replied.

'Indeed.' Maestroke backed me up. Nodding.

Tori and Bronk then said in unison. "Yep, Yuma's lost it."

"Hey!" Was Yuma's response. As he stopped pointing at Astral. So, he could stare a Tori and Bronk angrily.

"I am not!" He then whined.

He then turned back to Astral. "Maybe, I'm the only one who can see him. Or maybe I have lost it." He said. I just groaned. When will Yuma get it into his head that I to can see Astral?

Astral then said "What have you lost? Perhaps we can find it together." Then he looked to me, "Contrary to your beliefs, she sees me."

Yuma then faced me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I think it's because of my key," I said, gripping it, "And that I have the gift to see duel monster spirit's outside of duels." I added.

Bronk then replied. "Yeah. But, I think Sam's hallucinating." I walked up to him. And, gently punched him in the arm.

"Am not!" I whined. I then took my place beside Tori.

Yuma then looked to me then to Astral, "Hold on! I know! You've come here to help me! Yeah that's it! You've watched over me, ever since I started dueling, ever since dad left me his deck. And when you saw that I was dueling Shark, one of the best duelists around, you decided for your presence to be known. You are non-other than my guardian angel!"

I thought that over. Nah, it just doesn't add up. Wait.

**Flash back!**

"How do you know Yuma's name?" I asked

"I met his father when he came to the Astral world. I am the one who gave Yuma's father his key.'

"So, that's how Yuma got his key." I said. finally getting it.

Astral nodded.

**End of flash back.**

Tori and Bronk then yelled in unison. "His what?"

"Maybe he is." I murmured to myself.

Astral then had one of those faces that says. "I am no such thing." ironically, that's what he said.

"I am no such thing. Or, am I?" I sweat dropped. 'Don't worry Astral, you're not. That, I can assure you.' I thought/said to him.

Astral then nodded. Dark fairy was inching closer to Maestroke. Mastroke was just lying/floating on his back. Arm's behind his head.

Yuma then said. "You don't know who you are? Well, I already have a guardian angel. Sorta." I flared my nostril's at the last part. He must be talking about _her_.

Astral then answered. "Not only do I not recall who I am but I don't recall much of anything. Only that I arrived here with a great purpose, which now escapes me."

Oh. Well, at least he remembers me.

Yuma then began to circle Astral and, point at him. "It escapes you? Then just how great could it have been? Boy, you're annoying!"

Then Yuma squatted down, "Alright, enough of this. Maybe if I just ignore this guy, he'll go away." I then hummed. Pretending to think about that.

"Go where?" asked Astral.

"I don't care where!" yelled Yuma, who was about to get a knuckle sandwich if he didn't shut up.

"Get it together Yuma! Now duel!" yelled Tori. Oh right, I forgot about the duel.

"All right already!" yelled Yuma. He looked like he was trying to ignore Astral and was focusing on a strategy.

Shark finally said something, "The mighty 'number 17 Leviathan Dragon', with this Xyz monster on the field, there's no stopping me" then I saw the number 17 in weird writing appear on Shark's hand.

"What the juice?"+ I then said.

"And that you can count on, Yuma. Your death will soon be mine" Shark looked even creepier than before. Then he drew. "But all in good time. I end my turn with a face down."

"He is angry" noted Astral.

"Yeah! But his dragon is about to make him feel better by ending this duel." said Yuma.

"Duel? That word is familiar." I looked at Astral, that'd two things he remembers. Wait, does he remember Maestroke?

'Astral...' thought/murmured. He looked at me. I motioned to Maestroke. He nodded.

'Yes, I remember him, also.' That makes it three things he remembers.

Yuma then turned to face Astral, "Huh? What do you know about dueling?"

"Plenty. Yes, that's it I duel!" He cried out.

Dark fairy then looked at Astral. "Yeah. And, I do the irish jig." She then looked back at Maestroke. He, Astral and I all giggled a bit at what she just said. Finally! She shows some emotion!

Yuma then said, annoyed. "Yeah, and i tap dance. Now, be quite."

Bronk and Tori then said in unison. "Yep, he's lost it."

I chuckled a bit before Astral spoke again. "I can duel. Observe, draw!" Then he proceeded to point out, which everyone does when the draw.

"Hold on that's my line!" complained Yuma. "My turn, I draw." Astral looked over Yuma's shoulder and looked at the card.

He then ordered "I summon 'Gogogo Golem' in defense mode"

Yuma started whining…again. "Quit interrupting already! I summon 'Gogogo Golem' in attack mode!' I sweat dropped. I do believe that I have that card in my deck. So, I know it's effect. Once per turn, when 'Golem' is in defense mode. It can negate an attack.

**Gogogo Golem**

**Attack: 1800**

**Level: 4**

"Eighteen hundred attack points? That's not enough to defeat that dragon" stated Astral.

"Thank you, captain obvious!" Yuma then activated a spell card, "Next, from my hand, I play the spell 'Blustering winds' and it's going to blow your mind! 'Cause now one monster of mine in attack mode gains a thousand points 'til my next turn!'

**Gogogo Golem**

**Attack: 2800**

Astral then said, "How indeed? And you better start figuring that out." He was also staring at Shark.

Yuma turned to see Astral, "Huh?"

"…Because Shark looks ready to attack.

**commercial Break!**

**Try Joey's new canned beans!** They are bean-y good!**

Shark is gearing up to attack, better do something or you are through." I looked at Shark; hopefully he won't summon another monster with high attack points.

Yuma then asked. "And, what makes you a dueling expert all of a sudden." I sweat dropped at that.

"He helped you with the summoning Gogogo Golem thing. But, you didn't listen." I replied. I the turned to Astral.

"Observation #1: This particular human's dueling skills are less than skillful." Astral said. I, was trying to hold back a laugh.

I laughed even more at Yuma's expression, "That's not true!" then he backed off sweat dropping, Yuma isn't the best duelist around, he has to admit that. "Well, actually, kinda is."

Astral stared at Yuma, "That is the first correct thing you have said"

"Indeed." Me and Maestroke said in unison.

"Well. No hard feelings, then..." I smiled. Then he started to yell. Making my smile drop. " First of all, what!? Who do you think you are?"

I sweat dropped, this was getting nowhere.

"It's my turn now, isn't it?" Shark said. He then drew a card. "I draw! I summon Drill Barnacle!"

**Drill Barnacle**

**Attack: 300**

**Level: 3**

Astral then said. "Three hundred attack points, you are lucky."

Yuma then turned around, annoyed. "What do you men I 'm lucky?"

Shark then continued, "I activate my dragon's ability, so by using an overlay unit I can power up 'Leviathan Dragon's' strength (Atk: 3000 OVU: 0)!"

Yuma stepped back astonished, "Three thousand points now? Whoa"

Shoot, Shark will attack now! Yuma's lucky to still have life points afterwards. This is why he should've put 'Gogogo' in defense position; it would've given him time to think of a plan.

Astral began speaking, "Shark's 'Leviathan Dragon' had one last overlay unit remaining. It was obvious what he would do, just as it is obvious what he will do now."

Yuma looked nervous, "what?"

I just sighed.

Shark continued his orders, "It's time 'Leviathan Dragon'! Attack 'Gogogo Golem'!"

A huge burst of power came out of the dragon's mouth and destroyed 'Gogogo'.

**Shark: 3700LPS Yuma: 800LPS**

Yuma stood up, "Just eight hundred points left" he then realized what Astral told him was true.

Shark continued, "I'm not finished yet, Yuma! 'Drill Barnacle', dig in!"

Yuma flew backwards after the force of the attack, "Ow."

**Shark: 3700LPS Yuma: 500LPS**

Tori whispered, "Yuma…"

I then turned to Tori and, smiled. "Don't worry. He may be down but, he'll hopefully win this."

Astral looked to Yuma, "For your information, when in defense mode, that golem has an effect that prevents it from being destroyed in battle. Now do you understand why I suggested you bring him out in defense mode? You're not very good at this."

I looked closer; Astral looked more transparent than before.

Yuma jumped up, "Be quiet!"

Astral now noticed he was more transparent than usual. "Oh my, what's this? My life force seems to be draining away" he then closed his eyes before re-opening them. "Numbers…"

Yuma looked more confused than I did.

"They're the key, the key to unlocking my sealed memory. You see numbers are special cards, even among Xyz monsters; they cannot be defeated like regular cards. And in a duel where number cards are used, the winner absorbs the loser's number cards."

That explains some.

Yuma then asked, "Where you going with this?"

"I don't know. All I do know is you must win. Otherwise I will meet a very bad end."

Yuma then said. "Thanks a lot. Mo pressure or anything."

"While you think things over, I activate 'Drill Barnacle's' effect! Because it was able to deal damage to you, it now gains one thousand attack points! But just wait Yuma, there's more. 'Drill Barnacle's' a monster that can attack you directly. Which means on the next turn and if that attack connects, you're through." Said El Sharko.

**Drill Barnacle**

**Attack: 1300**

Yuma then said. "Nuts, I wasn't planning on a direct attack!" he then started freaking out.

'Can you at least try to act cool?' I thought.

"What do I do? What do I do? What do I…uh? Hey! I'll play my face down. That's what. Now, what did I throw down again?"

I groaned. If he wins this. I really need to teach him how to duel.

Astral saw from over Yuma's shoulder, "You played 'Bye Bye Damage', and had you activated it earlier, you would've dealt damage to Shark. And 'Gogogo Golem' would not have been destroyed"

Yuma then got these angry anime marks. "Well, maybe I was distracted 'cause of all your babbling!"

"Speaking of, how 'bout you zip it and duel" said Shark. Who was very annoyed.

Yuma shouted back, "You stay out of this!"

"Stay out of what, exactly?" sneered Shark.

"My talk with my invisible friend!" I sweat dropped, that even sounded weird to me.

Shark said "You know what's going to be invisible, as in vanished, your life points."

Yuma looked at his duel disk, "Nope, still there."

"But not for long. Unless you start listening to me for some dueling advice, Yuma, not later, now." Stated Astral. 'Ouch.' I thought.

"Can I at least get a please?" asked Yuma.

"Stop making dumb mistakes, please." Astral and I said together.

"That's not what I meant! Just go away!" Yuma said to Astral. My leg where getting sore. So, I gust sat down.

Astral followed through with his advice. "On your next draw, we need a card that allows you to summon more than once this turn"

Oh that made sense. It would be protection against those two monsters. And that sort of sounds like an Xyz summon but Yuma doesn't have one…does he?

"A card that lets me do what?" repeated Yuma not understanding.

Astral patiently told Yuma again, "Special summon a monster"

"Fine! I'll try! For the sake of mine and Bronk's decks here goes I draw!" and the he advanced to draw.

Astral looked at Yuma's hand, "'Monster Reborn'. It seems that fate has come through for me this time"

Yuma looked irritated, "But I'm the one who drew it! I summon 'Ganbara Knight' in attack mode!"

**Ganbara Knight**

**Attack: 0**

**Level: 4**

I looked at Ganbara's attack points. 0. I was a bit worried but. I'm sure Astral (or Yuma) will have an idea. I hope.

Bronk then shouted. "Yuma, why'd you go with attack mode? 'Ganbara Knight' has zero attack points!"

"I'm sure Yuma has his reason. I hope." I replied to Bronk.

"What? Aw" Yuma groaned. I sweat dropped.

"Then again, he IS Yuma." I said.

"Quite." Yuma grumbled to me. I just shrugged. I did NOT want to get into ANOTHER argument 'bout this.

"Just give up, Yuma. You can't win." Shark said, pointing at Yuma.

"Sorry Shark but I never give up! Feeling the flow means fighting 'til the end!" Yuma shouted. He says that but, I think it may also have a different meaning.

"Feeling the flow?" Astral asked, confused.

"Yeah, what does that mean?" Dark fairy joined in.

Yuma looked at Astral, "That's right, feeling the flow. It's kinda my motto, it's about doing what can't be done. Like right now, I'm gonna find a way to win this" He explained.

"Oh." Replied Dark Fairy.

Shark then looked VERY angry. "You're wrong. The only thing you're going to find Yuma is the bitter taste of disappointment, and do you know why? Because I have two monsters on the field and you have one with zero attack points." He said.

"Yeah, but he can- mph!" I didn't get to finish my sentence. Thanks to Maestroke.

"Let Yuma figure out out by himself." Maestroke said. I couldn't really say anything at the time. So, I just nodded. He let go of me after that.

"Maestroke, I like the way you think." Dark fairy said in a flirty voice.

"It's fine. It's good that 'Ganbara Knight' is on offense; it gives us a chance to turn things around, perhaps." Astral sorta reassured Yuma.

"Perhaps?" Yuma yelled.

Astral then looked to Yuma, saying. "Quick, bring back Gagaga Magician with Monster Reborn." So, what other secrets does Astral have up his, erm. know what, nevermind.

"What?" Questioned Yuma. I crossed my fingers.

"Please, please be a number!" I whispered to myself.

"There is no time to argue. You must trust me, please!" Astral said worriedly.

Yuma paused for a sec. He then said. "Yeah, well I was gonna do that anyhow!" I just sweat dropped sighed.

Yuma then stated, "From my hand I activate the spell card, 'Monster Reborn'! And with it I bring back 'Gagaga Magician'!'

**Gagaga Magician**

**Attack: 1500**

**Level: 4**

I then said to Tori and Bronk. "I think Yuma might just have a new card that could win this duel." They both looked at me, confused. I just shrugged it off.

'So, it seems you have figured it out already, Sam.' Astral thought/said to me. I nodded.

Astral then said. "At last, the stage is set."

"Where are you going with this?" Yuma questioned.

"Teamwork. Overlay level 4 Gagaga magician and Ganbara knight."

"Where are you going with this?" Questioned Yuma. Sorta catching on.

"Look at your deck, Yuma." Astral replied.

As if by command. Yumas card holder opened. He looked in it and. Picked up the card. "Whoa, it looks like an Xyz monster. But I can't quite make out which one."

Astral and Maestroke then said together. "I can, It's Number 39. Utopia." Yuma then turned to Maestroke.

"Oh, didn't notice you there." Yuma replied. Mking Maestroke get some angry anime marks around his head. they went away after 5 seconds. Though. Dark fairy chuckled.

Yuma then turned back to Astral. "Hey, is this a number card?"

"It is. And now it belongs to you, Yuma." Astral replied.

"Then let's see what this baby's got. 'Cause I'm feeling the flow big time!" Yuma stated.

Yuma then started the Xyz routine, "I overlay level 4 'Gagaga Magician' and 'Ganbara Knight'" Then the colors mixed together, "and now that I have I can do a little Xyz summoning, so here goes."

Then Astral and Yuma spoke in unison, "Rise on up, 'Number 39 Uuuu-topia!"

**Number 39: Utopia**

**Attack: 2000**

**Rank: 4**

I watched the awesomeness that is Utopia appearing. My eyes widened. It was huge! Hope I get a number soon.

Still speaking in unison, Astral and Yuma ordered an attack. "Time to take out Shark's monster, 'Utopia'. Attack 'Drill Barnacle'! Go rising sun slash!"

And with that 'Drill Barnacle' was destroyed with a chunk of Shark's life points!

**Shark. Life points: 2500**

**Yuma. Life points: 500**

Yuma then cheered. "Alright, you just got number crunched!" And. 2000 more life points 'till Shark and Yuma are even. hopefully Yuma can make it.

"How dare you." Shark said, pretty angry.

"Our job isn't finished yet. Now, it's time to introduce Utopia to Leviathan Dragon." I took this as a oppertunity to joke around.

"Utopia," I said. Motioning to Utopia, "Leviathan,' I motioned to Leviathan. "Leviathan, Utopia." Every one minus Astral sweat dropped. Utopia looked at me. He put his head in his hand and, shook his head. Leviathan groaned. Oh! Did I forget to mention? When on the field, Duel monster spirits can communicate with me. And, vice-versa.

Bronk then said, "Another number monster?"

Tori also said surprised "Where'd it come from? I don't remember Yuma having that card before." She then said. "So, THAT'S what you ment!" I nodded.

"Sure is." I replied.

"Alrighty, Shark I end my turn." said Yuma. Yuma then started feeling the same giddiness I felt when I first did an Xyz summon.

"How cool am I? I just made an Xyz summon!" Yuma then ran over to us. "Bronk, Tori, Sam, tell me you saw that!"

"Yeah we saw it" said Tori

"Wasn't it cool?" asked Yuma. "I am so feeling the flow right now!"

I smiled at Yuma happy for him," yep the first time is always exciting."

Yuma looked to me, "You got that right!" and he started jumping around again. Me and Maestroke just sweat dropped.

Bronk spoke, "That's great but 'Utopia' has twenty-five hundred attack points. 'Leviathan Dragon' has three thousand. If Shark attacks it's over."

Good point but there was Yuma's face down and 'Utopia' probably has a good ability.

Yuma turned around looking at the duel, "Oh yeah! That's bad!"

Shark then said, "Very bad, especially since now it's my turn. I draw!" he then took a moment to look at his hand.

"From my hand I activate the spell card 'Surface' and since I did a water monster now surfaces from my graveyard. Welcome back, 'Big Jaws'!"

**Big Jaws**

**Defense: 300**

**Level: 3**

Shark then continued. "But, he won't be back for long! I release Big Jaws to tribute summon Jaws Man!"

**Jaws Man**

**Attack: 2600**

**Level: 6**

Yuma was freaking out, "Oh well, it was nice while it lasted 'Utopia'!" Then Yuma barely dodged some debris.

"If you use 'Utopia's' overlay unit, 'Utopia' will put a stop to 'Leviathan Dragon's' attack" said Astral.

"Now you tell me?! I activate 'Utopia's' special ability, by using an overlay unit to negate 'Leviathan Dragon's' attack."

Then, once again. Yuma and Astral spoke in unison. "Go, light winged shield!"

Shark then spoke, "So, you bought yourself some time. But that time will eventually run out, your monster's not strong enough to beat mine!" Harsh.

"Yeah I guess Shark kinda has a point." Yuma admitted.

"And, you only have one overlay unit left to protect yourself with. So when it's gone, your life points will be gone too and it looks like this is going to happen sooner than later 'cause you're going to have to use it now to protect yourself from 'Jawsman'! Or 'Utopia's' fish food."

Yuma looked hesitant.

Astral then asked, "What are you waiting for Yuma? Use 'Utopia's' special ability!"

'Or, he could do something else.' I thought/said to Astral.

Turns out Yuma did, "Yeah, I could do that or I could…ha ha! Do this! I play the trap 'Bye bye damage! Which means my monster can say bye-bye to being destroyed this turn!"

Astral then yelled, "I told you to use 'Utopia's' ability!" I just shrugged. I've known Yuma almost my entire life. I just gotta trust him on this.

"Suuure, now you do." Maestroke replied. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"I don't always do as I'm told" said Yuma. "Course my life points still take a hit from 'Jawsman's' attack but you take the same damage only double!"

"What?!" Shark shouted.

**Shark. Life points: 1700**

**Yuma. Life points: 100**

"Yuma has only one hundred life points left!" Tori said worriedly.

"Shark has only 1700 life points left!" I groaned.

Shark then started laughing, "Thanks for playing that trap, Yuma. Because now I can play my trap, 'Booming Urchin'! And it really does pack a punch because come my turn, you'll be blasted with one thousand points of damage and I'll win this!"

I looked to Yuma, he must have a plan. He just needs a specific card. Hopefully he'll draw whatever he needs.

"Oh…that's a major bummer" said Bronk.

"Oh, Yuma." said Tori.

I looked at both of them. Where they giving up on Yuma?

I looked to Yuma, well I wasn't! "C'mon, Yuma! You can still win this!"

Bronk and Tori looked at me surprised.

Shark then said to Yuma, "Face it, Yuma, you've lost!"

Yuma stood up, "not yet! I'm not giving up! Far from it!" then Yuma did some backflips. "Cause I'm feeling the flow!"

He then came to a stop, "And now, you're going to feel something, and here it is!" he said before epically failing and falling on his behind making me laugh a bit.

He stared at his card, excited. He must have gotten a good card!

"Alright! Go! 'Utopia' attack 'Leviathan Dragon'" ordered Yuma. Yuma saved an overlay unit so…could he be using it on his own monster?

"Oh my" said Astral surprised at Yuma's command.

"Why's he attacking?" asked Tori.

"Yuma, he never stops to think!" said Bronk.

'Maybe, maybe not." I thought (yay! a rhyme!).

Yuma then said, "And now, I activate 'Utopia's' ability, and use an overlay unit to negate that attack."

Shark then said, "You're a duel fool! Why would you negate an attack that you just ordered?"

"I'll show you why, now from my hand I'm playing the spell 'Double or nothing'!" Yuma stated.

Shark then looked confused. "Where're you going with this?" He said. Then he looked at 'Utopia', surprised.

"It's not where I'm going it's where 'Utopia's' going! 'Cause since I stopped his attack before, his strength is now double (Atk: 5000)! And he gets to attack again!"

Sharks eyes widened, he was going down! "Huh? Five thousand attack points?"

Yuma then ordered the finishing move, "Now go, 'Utopia', attack 'Leviathan Dragon with rising sun slash!"

**Shark. Life points: 0**

**Yuma. Life points: 100**

_**Yuma wins!**_

"Did he?" asked Bronk shocked.

"He did" said Tori, shock wearing off.

They both ran to Yuma cheering, while I casually walked over like it was an everyday duel.

Yuma then jumped up, "Yeah! I beat Shark!"

I looked to Shark to see the goons behind some debris.

"Shark lost to a nobody? Let's ditch this dork." and they proceeded to run away like little girls.

I saw Astral watching Shark as well, before he raised his hand. Then a card came out of Shark, probably the number. It then flew to Astral's hand.

I saw the number on Shark's hand disappear as well.

I walked up to Astral, "Yes, this is as I thought, this number card represents my memory but just a small piece." The card then dispersed. "For my memory to fully return, I must collect all ninety-nine number cards"

We all took off our duel gazers to show the area around us undamaged.

I looked to Yuma, who was gripping his key…must be thinking of his parents.

Shark then walked up to us making Bronk and Tori stop talking.

Yuma then asked, "Shark?"

Shark held out Bronk's deck, "We had a deal"

Yuma gripped the deck, "Thank you, and thank you for keeping your word."

Shark then looked away, "You're a good duelist. I'll see you around"

"Thanks, and hey. Maybe we can do this again sometime. Only forget the decks, let's just duel for good ol' fashion fun. That's the best way to feel the flow."

Shark walked away, "Yeah, you may have a point, 'til then Yuma."

"You were feeling the flow on that last draw, weren't you? That's why you risked everything, yes? " asked Astral as both Yuma and I looked to him.

"Kind of but I also just wanted to give you a scare, which I did. And it was fun" came the answer.

"Well, no ante duels*** next time!" I said.

"I think this is the beginning to a beautiful friendship, if you do as I say, Yuma." Astral said.

Yuma then looked very irritated, "Do as you say? Not a chance!"

I just loled. Yuma glared at me.

Yuma looked mad, "Would you two knock it off!"

I laughed at his expression. This _was_ a beginning to a beautiful friendship.

* * *

*** A tomato berry is a real or fake berry in the world of Pokémon.**

**** This was a reference to a truck that made a cameo appearance in the Sonic Adventure special in the Archie Sonic comics**

***** An ante duel is a duel where both players stake cards of equal value, and the winner of the duel claims both cards.**

**So, what do you think?**

**Sam: *yawn* Took you long enough to write it.**

**Me: True. I started this around 6-11 pm and. I finished it at 6: 46 PM. I have an idea for a number card for Sam. China Smith helped me with the name. It's currently not made. She said she'll do that for me. The card's name is Number 77 Princess Djinn. She'll appear in episode/chapter 8 Or what ever episode is the second part of the Nelson/Sparrow duel. I will, however post a pic of the card on my Weebly site. When it get's made, of course. The info will come later. So, no spoilers are given 'bout that chapter.**

**OH! And, if you see "+" that, it means I added it in. **

**+ : A qoute from randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, so. I understand some of you my not really like this story 'cause of my grammer problems. I'll try to make sure there aren't any. Like, writing Astral and not Astrsl. Why are the a and s keys so close?**

**Astral: Astra's still not here. Sonicgirl77 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. If she did-**

**Me: I'd have the folowing put into the story: 1. China Smith's OCs, Yumi and Astrid. Will be in the story. 2. Celtic Yu-Gi-Oh! fangirl's OCs, Leona/Leo and, Rima will also be in the story. Also, 3. Nelson Andrews will be apart of the main cast. My Ocs will also be apart of the story.**

**This story is part diary format, part reality t.v.**

**Yuma: WHAT!? WHERE ON T.V. !?**

**Me: Yep. Now, with out further ado, chapter/episode 3!**

* * *

Dear diary,

Sorry about not writing more! Also I forgot to tell you. Me and everybody in Heartland are part of a reality t.v. show. They already did it for Japanese versions of us. I kinda feel bad for Kotori, she has to wear skirts that barely cover her, erm, bottom. I am currently at Yuma's place, we hang out a lot. Now, I should probally get back to the story.

* * *

Me, Yuma, Tori, Bronk, Maestroke and, Dark Fairy are currently walking around. That duel Yuma had with Shark sure was something! Dark Fairy is not as annoying as I'd thought she be.

Yuma looked at Astral, annoyed. "Didn't I tell you to get lost already?" Yuma said. Does he HAVE to be mean? Astral helped him win his duel against Shark. Plus, he got a number card. Wish I have one, though.

"You did, but I do not understand what you mean by that. How can one consciously get lost? If I go somewhere, I will know where I am." Astral replied.

'I agreem' I thought/said to Astral, 'It doesn't make sense.'

Yuma then answered: "It's a figure of speech. It means go away, beat it!"

"Could ya say it any meaner, Yuma?" I sighed.

"I can't until you and Sam collect all the numbers." Astral replied calmly. I was a bit caught by surprise. Yuma and, ME? Collect the numbers? I was both shocked an happy. I will get a number card soon!

Yuma then turned around to me. "What do you think, Sam? Should we?" I pondered his question for a minute.

"I suppose, it wouldn't hurt." I said while shrugging. I have nothing against it. Besides, I will get to upgrade my deck. My cousion gave it to me. Don't know why, though.

Yuma was suprised. "You actualy believe him?" was his answer. Honestly, I wanted to slap Yuma hor that.

"Yes. Also, I've known him longer than you. I am, after all. part Astral being. And, Barian.'

"What's a Barian and, WHAT?!" Yuma replied. Very, VERY shocked.

"Yeah didn't believe it at first, either. As for the Barian, I am not a allowed to say." Mainly. It's because I can't tell any spoilers about ZEXAL II.

"Also, could you be, I don't know. NICE to Astral?" I said. Yuma just harumphed and, walked off. Taking the lead.

"Observation #2: when asked to do something, humans behave erratically" Astral announced.

"That does fit Yuma..." I replied.

"Does not!" Said person whined.

"It so-" I was cut off by Kari screaming. Some unknown instincts in me kicked in. "Let's go." I said, sounding just like Astral. Only, I sounded more fenimine. My eyes also briefly turned to the excact same colour as Astral's Without a answer needed, I ran off.

"Hey, wait for us!" Tori cried.

* * *

After we ran up the stairs leading to Kari's computer room. We saw her staring at her computer screen(s). It/they had the word ERROR on it/them.

"What's going on, Kari?" Yuma asked. Maestroke and Dark Fairy then appeared (you where wondering when thet show up, right?).

"Bad move." Maestroke said. He's usally right in situation's like this.

Kari just stared at her computer screen(s), blankly. "My research, my transcript, my big scoop! Some kind of bug just wiped out my computer."

"Crashbug!" Something just said. I looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. Nothing. Hmmmm.

"Ok, let's just calm down." Yuma tried to calm his sister. It didn't work, of course.

"My deadline is tomarrow." Kari said. It sounded like she was reaching her breaking point.

"Mount Kari's about to blow!" Yuma said/yelled.

"We should prabally get out of here!" Tori said/yelled.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" I yelled. As I was pushung my way out of the room, I heard Kari yell: "Yuma, Sam. You better go find me a scoop! Or. Else!" Why, why me?

* * *

I was just a couple blocks away from Yuma's house. They haven't caught up to me, yet.

'So, I already got the swing of being an Astral being, sorta. But, not the Barian. Also, *takes deck out of case* Why did Yue give me this? I mean, I don't even know why but-' My thoughts where interupted By Yuma.

"Hey, Sam!" He shouted as he, Tori and, Bronk caught up to me. There you are! I-er-WE-where wondering where you went."

"Sorry, just wanted to get out of there BEFORE Kari demanded us to find a scoop for her," I said, "Mission failed." Maestroke chuckled at the last part. He wrapped his arms around me, Dark Fairy was glaring daggers at me. I paied no attention, I was to busy blushing like crazy.

"Don't sound so gloomy." He said in this low, calm voice that almost made me faint. That's when I noticed something, strange about Maestroke. Dark Fairy noticed, to. His eyes where red.

"Also, why hasn't traffic moved in like. 10 minutes?" Yuma asked. "Maestroke" Let go of me. He blew me a kiss. His skin tone/colour was now grey. Was he, FLIRTING with me?

"Nothing is moving," Bronk said, "Look at the monorail!" We then all looked up at the monorail, it wasn't moving either. Strange.

"Crashbug!" I heard the voice again. Also, "Maestroke" was rubbing my shoulders. The red trimming on his outfit was now orange, What the juice?*

* * *

I am now sitting in my livng room. On the couch, Dark Fairy sitting next to me.

"Maestroke was sure acting strange." She said to me. "Maestroke", was in my extra deck, where he should be.

"Yeah," I replied, "you may not now this but. I have this ability, I can sense the arura of peaple's spirits. I had that ability since I was 2.

"It also seems to work with duel monster spirits. At first, I thought he was just being nice to me, but. His colouring was off. There was a dark pressence in his spirit."

Dark Fairy was awe struck. "Wow," She said, "I didn't know you could do it."

"Uh, we've only known each other for like, a day." I told her.

"Yeah, well. Look, maybe we can make a pact." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"If Maestroke comes back, we try to find a way to make sure that what eve happened to him, it doesn't happen again. And, to try and bring him back." She replied.

"How'll we bring him back?" I questioned.

She just shrugged and, put her arms behind her back. "That's all on you, Samantha."

"First of all, it's SAM! Samantha's just a to girly name for me. Second, WHAT!?" I said/yelled.

* * *

I was currently sleeping in my bed. I was deaming of becoming the next king of games,*** only. I'd be the QUEEN of games.

Suddenly, I got a vision. Astral was in a weird looking place. It looked like a giant machine. He held up his hand to a plate. The number 17 then appeared in front of his hand, it then dissappeared.

"Numbers are the key to unlocking Astral's locked memories." I said in a trance like state. A second later, I was back to normal.

"You ok?" Dark Fairy said as she appeared out of my extra deck.

"Yeah, just. I had a strange vision." I replied. I then went back to sleep. Dark Fairy had a worried look on her face before she went back into my extra deck.

* * *

It was math class and, Yuma walked into the classroom to sit beside Tori. Astral wasn't there.

'He must still be in that strange place he was last night.' I thought.

Our theacher, Mr. Kay then started the class.

"So I know we were going to spend today's class discussing the quadratic equation, and I know you were all looking forward to that. But, unfortunately, due to yesterday's system hiccup, systems are offline" Mr. Kay said. I kinda yawned when he said 'quadratic equation', me no good at math-y stuff.

"Extra credit for anyone who finds the source..." He joked.

Casswell, a fellow 1st year student. Then raised his hand, he then explained his theriory. I zoned out, though.

"Hey," I said, "Since we can't do math class since our computers are down, lets have a duel tornament!"

"Yeah! That sounds like a good, no, GREAT idea, Sam!" Yuma agreed.

"Well, that's not on the school's curriculum," Mr Kay said, making me think he won't go for it, "but, sure. Why not?"

"Alright Mr. Kay! I am so feeling the flow!" Yuma said as everyone cheered. Minus Casswell, that is.

"Yuma! I challenge you to a duel, right now!" Casswell said, pointing at Yuma.

"Get set to get decked!" Yuma agreed. "Duel disk, go! Duel Gazer, let's roll!" He said as he put on his dueling gear. I, plus everyone else. Put on their Duel Gazers.

**Augmented vision link established.**

"Let's duel!" Yuma and Casswell said.

"Show them what your made of!" Me and Tori cheered.

"What ARE you made of, Yuma?" Casswell questioned. "I heard you beat Shark the other day."

"Well then, you heard the truth. Class rep, right Yuma?" I answered Casswell.

"You bet!" Yuma agreed.

"I don't believe you, and everyone knows Shark is the best duelist around!" Casswell shot back.

"Believe it Casswell, 'cause it's true!" Bronk retorted.

"Yuma did defeat Shark. Right, Sam?" Tori said.

"You bet! I saw it with my very own eyes!" I then sweat dropped. "Well, for the most part..."

"Then, according to the laws of transitive property..."

"Uh, wait. Hold on please." I said as I got out a dictonary. "Transitive property 1:

1. If A=B, and B=C, then A=C. Used in Geometry. 2. If Person A hooks up with Person B, and Person B hooks up with person C, person A has hooked up with person C. This property is hated by most high school/college age persons. 3. Definition 2, as a verb. To hook up with someone by the transitive property.

1. Angle XYZ is congruent to angle BAC by the transitive property." Ok...

I then read the second definition. "Transitive property 2, *reads it* uh... We don't need to Know that *sweat drops* ... Transitive property 3, you know what? Let's just stick with the first one." I said. "Continue."

"Ok...:" Casswell said. "…beating you would mean that in the end I am the best duelist in school!"

"I'm not sure I buy that logic, Casswell," Yuma said. "Either way, that's not going to happen! Since I got an awsome number... Huh?" he said as his extra deck opeaned. Nothing, nata, zit. "Where'd my number card go? I had it this morning!"

'Fudge' I thought.

"What's the matter?" Casswell asked. "Feeling the pressure already?"

"Wait a second, hold on, I'm not readyyyyy!" Yuma said, trying to stop the duel.

* * *

**Skip to end of duel!**

"I summon Crashbug X." Casswell commaned, "now, zap his life points!" The Crashbug did as it was told.

**Casswell. Life Points: 4000**

**Yuma. Life Points: 0**

**Casswell is the winner.**

I sweat dropped. 'That, was embaressing.' I thought. Yuma didn't even make a dent!

"*face palms* That was embararessing." Bronk said.

"You could say that again." I said.

"Ha! I bested you in one move! You never had a chance! In the end, there was no way intellectually-challenged amateur like you could defeat a brilliant strategist such as myself" Casswell sneered. Jerk.

"What did you call me?" "Asked" and insulted Yuma.

When Mr. Kay walked towards them, I felt a blast of energy that was like someone punched me in the gut.

"Numbers..." I mummered.

"There's no need to boast, Casswell." Mr. Kay said, making me, Yuma and, Casswell look at him. "Dueling is actually a lot like life. Sometimes things go as we planned, other times we make mistakes and we get frustrated." He then picked up Casswell's Crashbug card off of his/Casswell's duel disk.

"When that happens, you just have to feed your frustrations to 'Crashbug'. You guys know the legend about 'Crashbug', right?" Mr. Kay asked.

"I think my mum told me that..." I muttered.

"'Crashbug's' this little electrical spirit and he likes to zap what he calls 'bugs'. 'Bugs' are those feelings that get in our way, frustration, doubt, give those bugs to 'Crashbug' and you can move past them and succeed." Mr. Kay explained.

Casswell shook his head. "That's ridiculous, Mr. Kay! Crashbug doesn't actually exist!" He said.

"Then why do you have the card!?" I shouted back. If you don't believe in a card, you shouldn't have it!

"Of course it exist, I've seen it myself." Kay said.

"Huh?" Questioned Casswell.

"So what if you lost, Yuma? The trick is to not let the frustration get to you. Learn from your mistakes and keep moving forward, keep challenging yourself." Mr. Kay said facing Yuma.

"You got it, Mr. Kay! I'm gonna keep at it, that's what feeling the flow is all about!" Yuma yelled.

Mr. Kay chuckled at his enthusiasum.

* * *

Me, Tori and, Yuma where just headding home after school.

"Isn't Mr. Kay the coolest? Not only is he the awesomest, smartest, math whiz I've ever met, he's super nice too!" Yuma said.

"Yeah, but..." I trailed off. 'First Maestroke acts strange. Then, I get hit with a strange energy that felt like getting punched in the gut.' I thought. We then heard a honk. I looked up. It was Kari's car. 'Oh, dear god. No.' I thought I knew what she wanted without even having to ask.

The window lowered, revealing Kari.

"Hey-" She was about to say something when, I inturupted her.

"No! We are not investigating something for your next big scoop!" I shouted. Then, I grabbed Yuma and Tori's wrist. And, I turned around.

"Let's go somewhere else guys." I said. I was about to walk away, when...

"Liten, all I want you to do is do some reaserch on a lead I got." Kari said sternly.

"Not going to happen!" I sang, annoyed.

"Look, if you don't help me. My next big scoop's going to be about the time you went to school, sleep-walking. In your pijamas!" Kari shot back, black-mailing me. I then let go of Yuma and Tor's wrist.

"You wouldn't." I said, turning to face her. I think I saw Yuma blush a bit.

"Watch. Me." Kari said. We then had a staring contest. Guess who one? Here's a hint: Her name starts with K...

* * *

"I am SO getting revenge on your sister, Yuma." I said. We where at the school libary, where Kari's lead went. Yep, she won.

"Sorry. But, you know Kari." Yuma said, his arms behind his head.

"So, what was your sister's big scoop?" Tori asked, changing the subject.

"Ice cream." I answered

***Da-don diss!***

'What was that?' I asked, looking around. "Ok..."

"I'm serious, Sam." Tori said, looking at me.

"So am I. She discovered that, the local ice cream parlor was a front for a big evil organization." I explained. Although, it does kinda sound funny.

We where just chillin' behind a bookcase, waiting for the criminal to show up. Y'know, nothing big. *shrugs*

"You guys, we're supposed to keep a look out for the criminal." Tori complained.

"Well, if I where the criminal, I'd wait until the libary was closed. That way, no one'll find me." I said.

* * *

***time skip***

Hours past, nothing happened. I was taking a nap. "No more... I... can't... eat...another...bite." I mumbled in my sleep.

"The library's about to close soon." Tori said.

"Ten...more...minutes...mum." I kept on mumbling in my sleep.

"Maybe the sinister bad guy took a day off. Or, maybe it's a criminal day off." Yuma suggested.

"Nive one...Yuma." I mumbled, waking up.

"Shh. Guys, look." Tori whispered.

"Wha." I said, rubbing sleep out of my eyes.

"Isn't that-" Yuma started.

"Casswell." Tori finished.

"Whatever." I said. I was about to go back to sleep, when... "OW!" I whisper shouted.

"Nice to see you're finaly awake, Sam." Tori said.

"Gee, thanks." I muttered.

"...CASWELL!?" I whisper shouted. I then got up and walked/runed towards Casswell.

"Hey, wait!" Yuma said, catching up to me.

Casswell was at the computers. He took a USB stick and plugged it into one of the computers.

On the screen, some Crashbug Xs appeared. They then started throwing bombs.

"What? I didn't mean to start anything!" Casswell said, startled.

"BOO!" I loked as me and Yuma came behind him.

"Wha!?" the startled boy (Casswell) said.

"*grabs wrist* Got you read handed! Now, tell us why you did it. You criminal low-life!" Yuma said. Tori was walking up to us. What did Casswell have planned?

Casswell then got his wrist out of Yuma's grip. He then started typing on the keyboard.

"I'm not behind this!" Casswell said. "I'm being used!"

"Don't lie! We shaw you upload the virus!" I said.

"Um, what are you doing?" Yuma asked.

Casswell then replied. "I'm tracking the source of the root kit. If I can pinpoint the location this machine just accessed from then we'll know who the criminal is!"

I was then deep in thought 'Someone must of sent him that. It sounds like a trap to me. But, who sent it? The only thing I can think of, is. Mr. Kay sent Casswell that. When we where in math class, I felt some strange energy. Like, I was getting punched in the gut. Also, it only happened when Mr. Kay came towards us. Maybe, it was the numbers. I mean, what happened with the monrail and traffic. It had to do with computers, since. The monorails are powered by computers. Also, the lights. Maybe, they where all on red. Also, why was Maestroke acting like that?'

"Sam, Sam, Sam?" Yuma said, shaking me.

"Wha?" I answered.

"We found where the criminal is. What were you thinking about?

"Oh! Uh... Nothing. Let's go." I said as I ran to catch up to Casswell and Tori, blocking any conversation.

* * *

We where at the place that Casswell found as the source of the signal. Yuma had just finished calling his sister.

"*looks up* We have to go up, there?" I said. Did I mention that I have a fear of heights? Well, I do.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." Yuma told me.

"N-n-no, I'll go. just, you guys go first. I replied.

"Ok..." Yuma said as him, Tori and, Casswell started to walk in. I was going to go after them, when. Something! Grabbed my arm!

"What the!?" I said as I turned around to face the person who grabbed me. "Maestroke!?" I shouted.

"He's not Maestroke." A voice said. It was Dark Fairy!

"'bout time you showed!" Despite an impostar Maestroke grabbing me arm. I joked.

"Nice to see you as well." Dark Fairy joked. "Now, he's not Maestroke. He's **Chaos XYZ Dark Maestroke the Symphony Djinn**."

"You got that right, babe." **Dark Maestroke** said. "Now, let's go."

"What?" I asked before I passed out.

* * *

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, Sam!" A voice said. Whoever it was, I wished they stop shaking me.

"Wh-where am I?" I said waking up."

"Don't know." Dark Fairy said, relieved that I was awake.

I scanned the area. What can I tell you about the place? Well, it was blue, misty and, there was a gear thing way, WAAAY off in the distance.

"Glad your awake. *chuckled*" Said a voice.

"Who- who are you?" I asked. It sounded familiar...

"Why, I'm none other than Maestroke!" The voice said. It then came out of the shadows.

"Your not him!" Dark Fairy said. "Your **Dark Maestroke**!"

"You got that right, now. Either Sam duels. Or, Maestroke ain't coming back." Said person said.

"Sam, don't do it!" Dark Fairy warned.

"N-n-no, I have to. For the shake of Maestroke. And, possibly my friends. I'll duel you!" I said as I got up.

"I'm guessing I can't make you change your mind." Dark Fairy said.

"You got that right, Dark!" I said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Well then," She said. Her eyes closed, "let's duel!" She shouted as she opeaned her eyes. Her Left eye changed from a pinkish-purple to red. The imposter Maestroke's left eye changed red, also.

"Activate your tattoo!" Dark Fairy instructed me.

"What?" I asked.

"You can now activate it when you have Me or Maestroke with you." She answered.

"Ok." I said, nodding, "Duel Gazer Tattoo! Activate!" My wing shaped Tattoo appeared. My left eye changed to royal blue. "Duel Disk! Set!" I sayed as I threw on my Duel disk. It's royal blue and, I wear it on my right wrist.

**Augmented vision link established!**

"Let's role!" Me and **Dark Maestroke** said.

"I'll go first!" Said **Dark Maestroke**. "Draw! I set one monster face down in defense mode! Then, I set a card face down!" Your move!"

'I got to be on my A game.' I thought. "Ok! I draw! I summon Cyber Dragon in defense mode! I can summon this card with out a tribute summon. When my opponet has a monster on the field but I don't!"

Cyber Dragon. Defense: 1600 Level: 5.

"Next, I play the spell card: Swords of revealing light! With this, I can flip all the monster cards you have face down to face up! Also, this card stays on the field for three of your turns! What's more, those monsters can't declare an attack!" I explianed. "With that, I end my turn!" His monster card flipped up. To reavel: Dark Elf.

Dark Elf. Defense: 800 Level: 4.

"You would of still lost." I said. "Since, you have to pay 1000 Life Points for her to attack!"

"Is that so," **Dark Maestroke** said. "Well then I guess I'll just play my spell: Abyssal Designation! By paying 1000 of my life points, I can declare that a certian type and atttribute of a monster from your hand or deck gets sent to the graveyard! I choose, fairy and light!" He said. "With that, I end my turn."

**Dark Maestroke. Life points: 3000!**

"There goes my shining angels." I said.

"Yes, but. Remeber, you still have you rats." Dark Angel said.

"Right." I said. Plus, I have Goblingberg.

"Alright!" I said. "Here I go, draw!" I looked at the card. "I activate my spell card: Mystical Space Typhoon! With it, I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field! I choose, Abyssal Desingmation! And with that, you can now longer use it's effect!" I said as it was destroyed. "I end my turn!"

"Hehehe, I'll just play Mystical space typhoon! Say good by to your revealing lights!" **Dark Maestroke** said. "Now, I change my Dark elf from defense to attack mode!"

Dark Elf. Attack: 2000

"Next, I summon! Ancient Elf!"

Ancient Elf. Attack: 1450 Level: 4.

"I then overlay my 2 level 4 monsters! I XYZ summon-"

"Hold on, you took to many steps in your turn. It's now my turn! I draw! Sweet! I summon Goblindberg! Take to the skies!" I said as Goblindberg appeard.

Goblindberg. Attack: 1400 Level: 4.

"I activate Goblindberg's effect! It can bring along a buddy! As long as it's level 4 or lower! I choose, Giant Rat!"

Giant Rat. Attack: 1400

"I Goblidberg then changes to defense mode! Of course, It won't be here for long! 'Cause I xyz summon! Come forth, Fairy Cheer Girl!"

Fairy Cheer Girl. Attack: 1900 Rank: 4.

"Now, for the grand finaly! I play the spell card, Rank Up Barians Magic/Spell card! I rebuild the overlay network with Fairy Cheer Girl! Go! Chaos XYZ evelution! Come forth, Chaos XYZ Dark Fairy Cheer Girl!" I said as she disappeared from my side, to the field.

Dark Fairy Cheer Girl. Attack: 2500 Rank: 5

"You fool!" **Dark Maestroke **said. "Thanks for you summoning her, Maestroke'll taste the bitter feeling of disappointment!"

"What!? I asked him.

"The more damage I take, the more he'll get hurt!" **Dark Maestroke** said. Just then, Maestroke appeared. He looked like he was in pain.

"Why, why are you doing this?" He asked.

"Well, you see, when there's a number around, I can take control of you! But, if anyone duels me, they duel you! So, if I go, you go with me!" Maestroke's evil double said.

"What happens if you win?" I asked him. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Why, nothing! Just, known you, your pride'll be shattered!" **Dark Maestroke**said.

* * *

**Sorry if the ending wasn't really great. I just didn't want you guys to think Sam's a Mary Sue.**

*** One of Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja's catchphrases.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own zexal.**

* * *

"I don't care what you say, faker. My pride won't be shattered. I also know your joking about the whole what I do in this duel'll huty Maestroke thing. I'll show you!" I said with confidence. "I draw! I summon Gogogo Golem in defence mode!"

Gogogo Golem.

Defense: 1500

Level: 4

"Next, I summon Feedback Warrior in attack mode!"

Feedback Warrior.

Attack: 800

Level: 3

"Feedback Warrior! Attack Ancient Elf!"

"What!?" Asked Dark Fairy. "Feedback has only 800 attack points! It'll get destroyed!"

"That's why I play my spell card: Ego Boost! When a monster declares an attack. It gets 100 attack until the end of the battle phase!" I declared.

Feedback Warrior

Attack: 1800

"Now, go!" I odered.

Sam: 4000

D. Maestroke: 3650

I felt a wave of triumphent, I just delt D. Maestroke damage! Also, I proved him- that's when I looked at Maestroke. He really WAS in pain!

"MAESTROKE!" I yelled. I can't believe what his dopelganer said was actully true!

"I'm. Fine. Just, win this duel. Kay?" He said, although. It sounded like it was causing him pain.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," D. Maestroke said, "I told you that you'll only be hurting him. I guess some peaple just don't listen. Now! Dark Elf! Attack Feedback Warrior!"

Feedback Warrior

Attack: 800

Sam: 2800

D. Maestroke: 3650

"No matter," I said. "At least I dueled for a good reason. But, of course you won't win! I draw! I summon Sagan!"

Sagan

Attack: 1000

Level: 3

"Next, I play the spell card: Star Changer! I can target 1 monster and, either add a level or, subtract a level! I choose to increase Sagan's level!

Sagan

Level: 4

"Next. I'll- oh, crud." I said, looking at my deck. All the XYZ monsters I have are rank 3. I should of subtracted a level from Gogogo.

"I end my turn." I said.

"Excellent," D. Maestroke said, "I draw! I summon, Disenchanter!

Disenchanter

Attack: 2000

level: 5

"Now, attack Gogogo Golem!" D. Maestroke odered.

I smirked. "Gogogo as a special ability. Once per turn, if it's in defense mode. It can negate an attack!"

"No matter," D. Maestroke said. "I'll just have Dark Elf Attack Sagan!"

Sam: 1800

D. Maestroke: 3650

"I guess it's my turn. I draw! I summon, Gogogo Giant!"

Gogogo Giant

Attack: 2000

Level: 4

"Oh, just hurry up and XYZ summonn." D. Maestroke whined sarcasticly.

"I can't. The only rank 4 monster I have is Maestroke. But, since I can't use him. I'll just have Dark Fairy attack your Disenchanter!" I said.

Sam: 1800

D. Maestroke: 3150

"Sorry, Maestroke. Next, I use her special ability! When she destroys a monster in battle, I can use an overlay unit to inflict 400 points of damage to you!" I said.

Sam: 1800

D. Maestroke: 2750

"You may have been able to do that but, remember. Your causing Maestroke damage." D. Maestroke reminded me.

"Dark Elf, attack Giant!" D. Maestroke odered. "Cause, I use my own ego boost!

"Dark Elf

Attack: 3000

Sam: 800

D. Maestroke: 2750

"I end my turn." D. Maestroke said with a evil grin.

"I draw!" I said. "Shoot, I just don't have any cards that can attack Dark Elf. Oh, wait. Dark Fairy, attack Dark Elf!"

Dark Elf: 2000

Sam: 800

D. Maestroke: 2250

"I use another overlay unit to use her special ability!" I shouted.

D. Maestroke: 1850

'I know I should be proud. But, i can't just not feel bad about Maestroke' I thought. 'No, I have to move on. He'd want me too,'

"I draw! I summon, Akakieisu!" D. Maestroke said as he had a bit of trouble prnouncing the name.

Akakieisu

Attack: 1000

level: 3

"I end my turn." D. Maestroke said.

'Ok, so. It's kinda easy to figure out that he's tricking me. I just hope I can do this.' I thought, hopefully.

"I draw! I summon Chiron the Mage!" I odered.

Chiron

Attack: 1800

Level: 4

"Chiron, attack Akasu- You know what I mean!" I "odered".

Sam: 800

D. Maestroke: 1050

"I then put 1 card face down in defense mode. I end my turn."

"I summon. Magical Marionette!" D. Maestroke commaned

Marionette

Attack: 2000

Level: 5

"Now, I add 1 spell counter! Marionette gains 200 points!

Marionette: 2200

"Next, I summon, Leo lizard!"

Leo

Attack: 1350

Level: 5

"I overlay my to leve; 5 monsters to build the overlay network! XYZ summon! I summon, Maestroke the Symphony Djinn! Then, I use Rank Up, Barian's force to rebuild the overlay network! No, kneel before an exact copy of myself! A rise, **Chaos XYZ Dark Maestroke the Symphony Djinn**!" D. Maestroke said as I regreted this duel.

Dark Maestroke

Attack: 2500

Rank: 5

"Next, I activate it's special ability! Once per turn, it gains 100 attack points for every card in my hand intil the end of ny turn! I have 5. So, it gets 500 more points!

Dark Maestroke

Attack: 3000

"Now, attack Dark Fairy!" D. Maestroke odered.

"I'm sorry." Dark Maestroke said. "But, I have to." He then attacked.

Sam: 500

D. Maestroke: 1050

"I-I-I'm sorry. But, If you are going to make me attack Maestroke. I quit." I said. For me, attacking Maestroke is like kicking a puppy. You don't want to do it.

"Fine then." said. "Here you go." He then snapped his fingers. He was gone and, Maestroke was back to normal.

"D-Gazer Tatto, deactivate." I said as I ran up to Him as Dark Fairy came back. "I'm sorry." I cried as he hugged me.

"It's ok." He said. "I'm sorry I scared you. Let's go home."

* * *

**Hope you liked the ending. I was going to make it that Sam one but, that'll make her even more of a Mary Sue, right? Next chapter might be done the latest. The weekend. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WUZZ UP? So, I am giving you a special offer. For this chapter only, you'll get 2 chapters for the price of one!**

**Sam: *rolls eyes* What she means is, she is going to write a bit about my cousin, Yue Fudo.**

**Yue: Yup. I'll be a part of the main cast from this chapter on. **

**Jason: I belong to Colassal Fighter GX. Colassal already gave Sonicgirl permission to use me. I might be part of the main cast. Most likely, supporting.**

**Me: Ok, I'll get to writng the story now. Oh! Yeah, almost forgot: I do not own ZEXAL.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

It's been 2 days since **Dark Maestroke** came. I still feel a bit nervous around Maestroke. But, at the same time. I think I feel a bit more closer to him. Me and Dark Fairy are kinda on a friendly level. Now, how about I talk about some past events. Starting with a nice surprise...

* * *

"Why are you wearing that pouch again, Sam?" Yuma asked me as we where walking to school. I stayed at his place for the past 2 days. Just for emotional support. I changed, I will protect my friends and family no matter what. I am no longer the happy-go-lucky Sam I used to be. I changed.

"Sam?" Yuma said, snapping mr out of my trail of thoughts.

"Uh... I just thought it'd be neat to carry me d-pad in it then randomly pulling it out of nowhere." I joked, well. It does seem we pull them out of nowhere.

"Was that a joke?" Yuma questioned, sarcasticly.

I gently punched him in the shoulder. "Hey!" I said, "Just because I am now longer happy-go-lucky, doesn't mean I don't joke!"

"Uh, I think it does." Yuma said.

My expression turned serios. "I just want to protect the peaple I care about, I'll do anything to achieve that goal."

Yuma just nodded. We continued our walk to school, in silence.

* * *

I was currently heading to school. I was at the steps. The school bell ran. Scratch that, I was running. I was running, Yuma was behind me. I kept running, until. I ran into something. "Hey! Watch it!" I groaned as I was rubbing my head. "You better be careful-" I said as I looked at who I ran into. That person did the same. I know that guy. He looks exactly like Yusei Fudo! Well, He doesn't have that mark and, his doesn't have the yellow highloghts. "Yue!?" I said as we stood up. "Yue it's you!" Yue Fudo's my cousin.

"Sam!? I haven't seen you since-" He said.

"-Like, since we were 9!" I finished.

"You know this guy?" Yuma asked as Astral, Dark Fairy and, Maestroke appeared. I blushed a little at the sight of Maestroke. And, Astral.

"Yeah, I mean. He's my cousin so. I kinda have to, right?" I joked. "So," I said to Yue, "What brings you here?"

"Well I got "transfered"." Yue said. He was home schooled.

"Your dad's here?" I asked. I SO want to see my uncle, Yusei. Again!

"No, A friend called Jason Hutchins" Yue said.

"How old is he?" I asked.

"16." Yue replied.

..."Wha! We're going to be late!" I said as I ran to the door. Yuma and Yue followed.

* * *

Math Class!

Well, everygirl (minus me and Tori) in the 1st year, were going gaga over Yue. I was just deep in thought.

'Yue, why did you come here? I know you said you got "transfered." But, I have a feeling there's something more to it. Maestroke, did you let yourself get controled? Also, what does my power mean? What will happen, if. Something bad happens? What will I do? Why can't I transform into a Barian? Who is this Jason Hutchins? *looks around* And, why am I always late for class? *sweat drops*'

"I better go" I muttered to myself. "I hope nothing bad happens."

* * *

Now, on to the real show!

"How about you come and visit, Yue?" Yuma asked my cousin as we were walking across a bridge. Nothing really happened at school.

"Sure, why not?" Yue replied as he shrugged.

"See ya there!" Yuma said as he ran off, waving at us.

"That Yuma. Always-" I then felt great pain. The aura was back. "Ahhhh!" I half yelled, half said. My head. "What, what's happening-" I said before my face met the pavement.

* * *

"Sam, Sam, Sam! Wake up!" A male voice said as I was opeaning and closing my eyes.

"Where, where am I?" I asked. This place, it was nothing like I ever seen before. It looked a bit like the world inside Yuma's key. And, some other world. "What's going on? What's this place? Where am I!?" I started to freak out. "Yue? Yuma? Astral? (...) Maestroke."

"Calm down, I just need to talk to you in private." The voice said again. I turned around. When I looked at the source of the voice, I think m heart skipped a beat. There was this guy. He had a mask face thing, orange eyes, a small waist coat with a large collar, an orange pendent shaped gem with a orange one in it, claw-like nails and, three blade-like horns coming out of the side of his head. "My name is Alit. And, I am here to teach you all you need to know about your transformations." Alit said.

"Well, Alit. How long will I be here? In case you haven't noticed. I have school to attend. Well, tomorrow..." I trailed of. I kinda have a bad feeling about this...

"Heh heh, Don't worry. You'll be back before midnight tonight." Alit assured. "So, are you up for it?"

"Well, I can't pass a challenge." I said, daringly. "Bring it on!"

* * *

A couple of hours later!

I would tell you what happened. But, I am not allowed too. Let's just start at when I came back to reality.

"Wha? Where, where am I?" I asked, sheepisly. Why was I so tired?

"Glad your back." Astral said. I blushed a little.

"So, why am I not in a hostipal? I mean, it's kinda a normal thing to take someone who passed out on the pavement to the hostipal." I said as I realized that I was in Yuma's bed.

"Well, Maestroke here said you'll be ok." Yue answered as he looked at Maestroke.

"Wait, you can see him?" I said as I sat up.

And, as of to answer my question. Blue eyes toon dragon and, Kuribon appeared.

"So, you have the "gift" as well?" I said to my cousin.

"Always have." Yue said. "Now, you should get some rest.

"Ok." I said before my head hit the pillow. I then fell asleep.

* * *

At school(!)

Me, Yuma, Tori, Bronk, Yue and, Astral were just walking around. Bronk and Tori were talking to Yuma. But, I didn't listen to them. I was insted, talking to Yue.

"So, are you sure you haven't seen my mom or dad in New Dominos city?" I asked Yue. Yue said he hasn't seen them. I was just making sure.

"Yeah, I would of told you if i did. Sorry." He replied. Oh.

I then stiffened as I felt the aura wave again. Only, this time. It didn't hurt (thank you Alit).

"Yuma! Hey, Yuma!" Flip said. He's a 1st year student, just like me. He has brown hair (which, points upwards. Kinda like horns), green bottle bottom glasses and, a small bowler hat that has a star on the front.

"How's it going, buddy?" Flip said to Yuma.

"Who are you?" Yuma asked. I sweatdropped. Right, Yuma wasn't in his class.

He then turned around, pointing a finger in the air. "The name is Flip and I take pride in that name, because I believe that everything has a flip side." Flip said. I don't trust him. He has a dark aura.

"Let's go." I said as I turned around.

"Well, before you go, take this. Yuma!" Flip said as he turned to siad person. I just glanced at Flip.

Flip then held out a object. It was a card. "It's an xyz monster, Baby Tiragon." Tiragon, oh boy. Tiragon, dragon. I then grabbed my cousin and put a hand around his mouth.

"What are you doing!?" Yue muffly asked.

"And, you giving it to me? Just like that?" A stunned Yuma said.

"Yep, for taking down that bully, Shark! C'mon don't be shy, take it. It can be a symbol of our new friendship!" Flip replied. Shark isn't a bully (ok, maybe he was). He was just possesed by a number.

"Sympol of friendship, huh?" Yuma said. I narrowed my eyes. Don't do it, Yuma. "I'd have to be a jerk to turn that down!" Crud. Yuma fell for it.

"That's right! Don't be afraid. Just reach out and take it!"

"Well, if you insist!" Yuma was about to grab it. Before Tori grabbed Yuma's arm. I beat her to it.

"Trust me Yuma, it isn't worth it. C'mon, we're going to be late for class." I said as I dragged him off.

Tori, Bronk and, Yue then followed me. "It'll help if you moved your legs."I whined to Yuma.

"I want that card! I want it!" Yuma whined. I stiffend as the dark aura came like mist.

'Trust me, Yuma' I thought. 'you're better off without it.'

* * *

The only eventful thing that happened was Me, Tori, Bronk and, Yue keeping Yuma away from Flip. I was currently at my house, Sketching Dark Fairy.

"Can I see it?" Dark Fairy whined.

"She'll let you see it after she's down." Maestroke said. "Trust me, I been their plenty of times."

"So, do you have any numbers, Sam?" Yue asked me.

"No. But, I really want one!" I said. It's true. Even though, they posessed Shark and Mr. Kay (Yuma told me). I think I have a good chance.

"Are you done yet? Can I see it?" Dark Fairy whined.

"Not until I'm done!" I "shouted" to Dark Fairy. Boy, she can be extremly annoying at times.

* * *

The next day!

"Good morning!" Yuma said as me, him and, Yue walked in.

"Hey Jen, Summer!" I said as I waved to them. Their friends of Tori and me. We hang out sometimes.

"Hi." They said with a scowl on their face. What the juice?

"Yuma!" Casswell said sternly as he stepped towards us.

"Class rep." Yue said.

The whole class (minus me and Yue) were glaring daggers at Yuma.

"You've got alot of nerve showing your face after what you down." Casswell said. It's school. As torterus as school my be, we all have to come.

"What... What exactly did I do?" Yuma questined.

"I know it's hard, but. Don't play dumb!" Casswell said angrly. "The least you could do is admit it!"

"Admit, what?" Yue questioned.

"We seen all the photos!" Class-rep said angrly.

"Oh sure, just go on and ignore me." Yue grumbled with his arms across his chest. Hr hsd this look like a little kid wgo didn't get whst they wanted (to put a description to it). It was actually kinda cute. In a cousin sort of way.

"They were sent out to the whole school! All a have to say is, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Class-rep continued.

And, as if by some unspoken order, the whole class (classmates who were behind Casswell, that is) Held up their D-pads. Showing the pictures.

"Stomping on flower beds, pulling pranks on teachers, cheating during exams, but the worst thing you did was eat Spencer's lunch and replace it with a toad! Check out the look on your face!" Casswell angirly said.

"Yuma never to something like that!" I "shouted".

"Yeah, Sam's right!" Yuma said. "Hey, were's Spencer? I got to clear my name!"

"We can't find Spencer." Tori said. Since when did she get here?

"Still, we're with Yuma." Bronk said, making me jump. What are they, ninjas? "There's no way he'd do those things."

"I used to feel the same way, Bronk. We all did. That is right until we saw the awful pictures!" Casswell angrly said.

"Sorry Yuma but. We're no longer friends. C'mon, everybody. Let's go!" Casswell said as he faced Yuma.

Then, as if his word was law. Everyone except me and my coz plus Tori and Bronk. Walked out, leaving Yuma behind.

* * *

"What's wrong? It looks like something brought you down." Alit said as I entered the strange world (wich, I now know is the world inside my key) again. I was wearing my new street clothes. Eveything from my shoes to my duel belt was the same. Except. I now wear a grey t-shirt with a gaunlet with a Dragon desing for pretty much all of the top part on my left arm. I wore it on top of a black sleeve-like thing. You can thank Yue for the gaunlet.

"Well, everyone hates Yuma." I said (I told Alit about my life).

"Why?" Alit said cross-legged, floating around.

"Well, there's this kid called Flip..." I then explained everyrhing to him.

* * *

Possibly 20 minutes to a hour later (was that a rhyme?).

"Wow, sounds like he has a bad rep." Alit said as I finished talking.

"Yeah, thing is. I was with him all day yesterday, I never say him do that stuff." I said, a stray tear rolled down my left eye.

"You don't say." A deep in thought Alit siad.

Just then, a strange blue-white pulse came towards me and Alit.

"I guess something bad has started to happen." I said, serisouly.

"You should be careful, Sam." Alit warned me.

"Can I be in Astral form?" I asked like a kid who wanted a candy.

"As much as I would like that. No, I think it'll be a better idea if you went in Barian form" Alit said, sternly. As much as I didn't want to (Alit told me bout the Barians. They don't sound nice), I did.

In Barian form. I kept my gauntlet and, my Queen's key. My skin turned a firey-red. My eyes turned the clour dark blue, I was cloaked in a very dark blue robe/cloak. And, to my surprise. I got to keep my street clothes (the pants changed to capris, though). Although, it'll be kinda hard to seem them since. The cloak covers almost all of my body below my neck (I also forgot to tell you. I don't wear shoes in Barian form). "Wish me luck." I said to Alit.

"Be careful, Sam-chan (might use the japenese honorifics every now and then)." Alit said as I disappeared.

* * *

I returend to my world to see Yuma dueling Flip. Flip had just summoned Utopia. Wait, what!? "What is Flip doing with Utopia!?" I said, then regreting it. Yuma and, Astral turned to face me. Yuma's eyes widened.

"S-Sam?" Astral questioned.

"Yes." I replied. "It is me."

**To Be Continued!**

* * *

**So, whadda think I can`t use the question mark for some weird reason now. this appears É. Anyways, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zexal.**

**A/N: So, sorry if the last part left you with some questions. Like, how Sam's pouch looks. Well, it goes across the back of her belt horizontally. And, its sky blue. Why I brought Alit in early? Because, this is my story. Don't worry, Yuma and Astral and the crew can't see him. Yuma and Astral can, however. Hear Alit. How Alit know's what to teach Sam? Durbe told him. He told Alit-kun that he has to do that. Since she (Sam) plays an important role. What the role is? Well, that's for me to know and, you to find out (sorry! just, don't want to give any spoilers!). Why I tend to do some role-playing?**

**Sonic: As in, characters (story or not) talk to the audience.**

**Me: Because I can! And, I find it fun. I am, only 13. And, new to this (still). Well, I should get on with the story.**

* * *

"Yes," I replied, "it's me." Wait. "How do you know it's me?" as if to answer my question, D. Maestroke appeared.

"Hello." He said with a tone of sorrow in his voice. And, on his face.

"Wha- I-I-I-I, I thought you were gone!" I said as tears rolled down my face.

"Don't worry, he isn't In control." D- no, Maestroke said.

"Wha?" I said.

"He may turn into his dark form," Alit... Alit-k-k *sigh* Alit-san said as he appeared, making me blush, "but, as long as you are in either you astral form or barian. He is safe."

"Were did you learn this?" I asked Alit-san.

"Durbe-sama." He said calmly.

"Durbe." I whispered. Why does that word sound familiar?

"Who are you guys talking to?" Flip said annoyed. Right, Yuma's in a duel.

"Alit- k, Alit-san." I said, why can't I call him Alt-kun?

"Who?" The annoyed little boy (Flip) said.

"They can't see me. And, I presume that this boy can't hear me." He said it close to my ear. It made me blush. How he said it. *sigh*.

"Anyways, why don't y'all explain why Utopia is on Flip's side? I said, trying to look serious (and, hide my blushing from Maestroke and, Astral. They looked pretty ticked off).

"Well," Flip said. "thanks to ultra C, I can control Utopia when Yuma has Baby Tiragon on his field!"

"Baby, Tiragon!?" I almost screeched. "Yuma! How could you!? We-" That's when I looked at Tiragon.

"AWWW!" I cooed. "you're SOOO cuute!" I said as I knelt beside Tiragon. I then began petting him or her. Do monster's even have genders? "Who's a cute little monster? You are! Yes you-" I then stood up, regaing my tom-boy personality. "*ahem* Sorry." I said as the boys sweat-dropped.

"Well, it is kinda cute." Dark Fairy said as she appeared. "Also, digging the new look."

"Let's just get back to the duel." Yuma said, annoyed.

"Yes, I think-" Maestroke was saying until, Flip began to scream. He then fell forward on his knees.

"Are you ok?" I said (not really caring) as I narrowed my eyes.

"No, I'm not ok." Flip said. "I'm better than ok. I feel, better than ok."

"Numbers." Me and Alit said in unison. We looked at each other. This is happening WAY to often! :)"

"What?" Yuma asked.

"He's being controlled by numbers." I said.

Just then, Astral started to scream.

"ASTRAL!" I screamed. Why? I then looked at Flip. Number 39 was on his right hand.

"Astral." I said again in a whishper.

"My- my body." Astral said as blue lights/spheres floated around him.

"you ok?" Alit-san said as he grabbed my shoulders.

"Yeah." I said in a sheepish voice. Why was I so tired?

'No.' Astral thought/said.

'What?' I thought/asked him.

'You must get away from him.' Astral thought/said.

'Why?' I said (if something has 'these' around them. It's a thought. If it's some thing like "'this'". Some one is just repeating what some one said. I'm just getting tired of putting thought/insert action here down).

'Do it now!' Astral shouted.

'Ok?' I said as i brushed Alit's hands off my shoulders and, walked over to Astral.

'Thank you.' Astral said in a whisper.

'Why don't you want me near him?' I asked.

'I don't trust him. I have a feeling my kind and his, aren't friends.' Astral said.

'Oh.' I said. Well, Alit did say something to that effect.

'Sam?' Astral asked me.

'Yeah?' I said. What does he want now?

'Can... You transform... Into your... Astral... form?' He asked me.

'Why?' I asked.

'Please.' Astral said.

'I-" I was cut off.

'No!' Alit said making me jump. Well, sorta. 'No she can not! She has to stay in her Barian form!' Alit said fiercely. 'She WILL. Right, Sam?' He said as he turned to me.

'Astral, what will happen if I do?' I asked.

'You'll be dizzy and light-headed.' Alit said sternly.

'I think "dizzy and "light-headed" are the same thing.' I said, trying to joke around and lighten the mood.

'Whatever. If you do, you should sit down. But you won't, right?' Alit said as he stared at me angrily.

'Um...' I pretended to think about it. 'How about I try it, just this once. Alit-kun?' I asked (yes! I called him Alit-kun!).

'Fine.' Alit said.

'Yay.' I said happily. I then transformed. My skin was like Astral's, markings and all (minus earings). My clothes or, rather top. Turned into a light blue long sleeve top. The sleeves started just below my shoulders. My eye colour turned to the colour of Astral's. My hair turned completely dark blue.

'Wow.' I said as I looked at myself. I spoked in the female Astral voice I spoke in briefly 2 days ago.* I then turned to Alit. 'Alit-kun. I just wanna try this out, ok?'

'Fine.' Alit said.

"Hey, If you guys are done staring at each other..." Yuma said before he looked at me and Astral. "Astral?" Yuma said.

"I know." I said with a frown.

"Quit talking and, duel me Yuma!" Flip shouted. Right, the duel.

"Alright." Yuma said as we looked at Utopia.

"Why?" I whispered to Utopia. No response.

"I end my turn." Yuma said.

"Giving up already, Yuma? Let me show you how a real winner duels!" Flip shouted. "Watch and learn!" Flip then drew a card.

"I think you should sit down soon." Alit said with a blank expression.

"Why?" I asked.

"You'll see." he said.

"I think I'll start things off with a bang! Actually, make that a slash! Utopia attack Flelf!"

**Flip. Life points: 2500**

**Yuma. Life points: 1900**

"Woah." I said as I got dizzy.

"Told ya so." Alit-kun snickered.

'S... am.' Astral said. I looked at him with a sad expression on my face then, sat down. Beside Astral.

"You must be getting tired, Alit-kun." I said to said person. Well, if I were standing a lot. I'd want to sit down.

"... Ok, Sam-chan." Alit said with a sigh. he then sat down beside me.

"Um..." I said.

"What?" He replied.

"Scootch, scootch. Can ya move over a bit?" I asked.

"...Wich way?"

"The opposite of were I am.

"Oh..." Alit said.

"Just a little." I replied. He did.

"You should be careful about what you wish for." Yuma said. "Here it goes!" Yuma then drew a card. "Perfect. This should get my duel motor running. I summon level 3 Rai rider!"

**Rai Rider**

**Attack: 1200**

**Level: 3.**

"Next, I activate Gagaga's ability! Which means this card can change to a level between 1 and 8 until the end of the turn! So I change Gagaga Magician's level to 3. The same as Rai rider's!"

"I hope this works." i said.

"And you know what that means! I overlay level three Rai Rider and Gagaga Magician! And now I'll use them to build the overlay network to summon... A mighty XYZ! So say hello to Number 17 Leviathan Dragon!" Yuma said as Leviathan appeared.

**Leviathan Dragon **

**Attack: 3000**

**Rank: 3.**

Flip and Alit looked surprised.

"So, he has a number. Eh?" Alit said. What could he be talking about.

"He already has a number." I replied to him. No response.

"Number 17? So then I guess there are a bunch of numbers, all the more for me to snatch up. I activate the trap card, Traitor fog!" Flip said.

Me, Yuma and, Alit watched as a fog rolled in.

"what's happening now?" Yuma said.

"A fog is rolling in," Flip said, "and it's about to roll back your life points, Yuma. because I now gain control of a monster you just summoned!"

I watched in horror as Leviathan became a marionette.

"Leviathan, no!" Yuma shouted in horror.

"Oh yeah." Flip said as the number 17 appeared on his other hand. And, Leviathan appeared on his side of the field.

"Ah man! Things are twice as bad for me!" Yuma said.

'Woah.' I said as I became light-headed. Astral then cried out (like, shout cry. Not cry-cry) in pain. A blue sphere surrounded him.

"And for Astral too." Yuma said as he faced the sphere. "Astral?" Yuma said. "You ok? Say something!" I just looked away, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Yuma!" Flip yelled. making me and said person look at him. "It's clear you guys lost your minds," How dare he! "now let's get back to the match so you can lose this duel to!"

"What is it with you? Why do you got to be so mean all the time?" Yuma asked.

"I'm not mean, the world is!" Flip said.

"Huh?" I said.

"And I learned it the hard way. Yuma. (...) Sam." Flip said, glaring at me. What the juice? "You see, I was once a sap. Just like you!"

"Huh?" me and Yuma said.

"It was way back then, when I first entered the duel monster world..." Flip said.

**Flash back!**

_"Hey Flip, we heard you started dueling. Would you mind teaching us?_" A red headed boy (we'll call him Joe) said.

_"I be happy too!"_ Said a younger Flip.

_"So, what are you putting up?" _Joe said.

_"What do you mean, 'put up'?" _Asked younger Flip.

_"He means wich card."_ Said a boy with a yellow hat (we'll call him Mick). _"The winner of the duel gets a card from the loser."_

_"Uh, I don't know."_ Younger Flip said.

Joe then turned around. _"But you do know way more about dueling then us so, there's no way you're gonna lose._

_"Totally, Flip! You got nothing to worry about." _Said a black- haired boy (you can pick the name).

**Flip- But they were lying! I had plenty to worry about! they knew how to duel! Still, I fell for it over and over again! Soon, I had lost all of my cards!**

_"You know what they say guys. There's a sucker born every minute!" _Said Joe.

"_Funny, that's about as long as it takes little Flip to duel too."_ Said Mick.

**Flip- They were nice to my face but mean behind my back. That's when I realized there was always something going on the flip side!"**

**End of flash back. **

"And that's when I decided I would learn to become the master of the flip side!"

"Sad story." Me and Yuma said.

"And so it began, the more I studied the way of the flip side the more I learned it applied to everything!" said Flip. "And I took advantage! If my enemies were pretending to be nice but were truly mean I would pretend to be fair but truly cheat!"

Flip continued, "And it worked! I got all my cards back and something I didn't see coming… respect! Soon I developed all sorts of different strategies to get what I wanted with my flip side ethic. And without fail it always worked! I wanted everything, including duels where winning matters the most!"

"But that's were you're wrong Flip!" Yuma said "Dueling isn't just about winning. It's about having fun and doing the best you can do!"

"I agree." I said. "Just because they were mean to you, doesn't mean you can act like this!"

"You know who thinks things like that. Yuma (...) Sam. Total losers like you who never win! Well, maybe not Sam but. You Yuma!"

'Thanks.' I thought, not meaning it.

Yuma and me were then staring at his deck. 'If only Yuma can get rid of Tiragon. Then, I think he'l win.' I thought.

'N...o.' I heard Astral say. What?

"Yuma, you must protect Baby Tiragon." Astral said.

"Woah, first time he talked in a while." Alit-kun joked.

"Huh?" Yuma asked.

"It is our only hope." Astral said.

'Heh, "Help me Obi-Wan kenobi, you're my only hope".'*

"Astral, are you ok?" Yuma asked.

"Protect Tiragon." Astral said, ignoring the question.

"But Baby Tiragon can't defeat a monster." Yuma argued. I leaned against the sphere.

"He's got a point.' I whispered to Astral-kun (woah, I think I zoned out a bit. I NEVER called him that before).

"Protect... Tiragon." Astral said. He's getting weak again.

Yuma then looked back to his deck.

"Yuma." I said.

"Huh?" He replied.

"Just... Try it. I think Astral has a reason." I said, worried.

"alright, I'm switching Baby Tiragon to defense mode!" Yuma said.

**Baby Tiragon**

**Defense: 900 **

"Toya, toya, toya!"** Baby Tragon squealed.

"Aaaah." I said as I watched Baby Tiragon, he-er, its soooo cute!

"Then I'll place a card face down and end my turn!" Yuma finished.

"And it will be the last card you play, 'cause now it's my turn! And that means your through!" Flip then drew his card.

"I use Leviathan Dragon's ability! And now Yuma by using one of its overlay units Leviathan Dragon 500 attack points! Next I'm going to do a flip summon!"

**Leviathan Dragon**

**Attack: 25000**

"What's a flip summon?" Me and Yuma asked. What? I never heard about it before. Well, I think there was a class about that. But, I slept through it.

"I thought we've been over this, Yuma. I can turn a monster that's face down and in defense mode face up! Oh, and I can make it change to attack mode as well." Flip explained. Wait, I think I have a flip summon monster. I just whish I brought my deck- case.

"See for yourself! Rise, Flipangutan! Now to use Flipangutan's flip effect, it switches your monster from defense to attack mode!" Flip said. Crud.

**Flipangutan**

**Attack: 800**

**Level: 4**

**Baby Tiragon**

**Attack: 900**

"Oh no." Me and Yuma said. "So much for protecting Baby Tiragon." Yuma said.

"Now to make that baby go boom, Leviathan Dragon. Sonic Sherdding Stream!" Flip said. (heh, to fast for the naked eye, Sonic the Hedgehog!)***

"I activate the trap Half Un-break!" Yuma said. "But it gives me a big break 'cause now one monster on my field can't be destroyed this turn! Also the damage from your attack is cut in half!"

**Yuma Life points: 1100**

"So your trap protects you from full damage but if you recall 'Utopia' has twenty-five hundred pounding attack points! So his attack is still gonna pack a heavy punch!" Flip said. Crud.

"So let him have it Utopia!" Flip ordered.

**Yuma life points: 300**

"You ok?" I asked Yuma as I tried to help him up. My arms just went through him "What the juice?"

"Uh." Yuma said. He then got up by himself.

Flip advanced, "but I'm not done yet! I'm now activating the spell card 'Book of Flip'. With this card I can now flip 'Flipangutan' face down!" The card then did just that.

"So if I switch 'Baby Tiragon' to defense mode, if Flip attacks, 'Flipangutan's' special ability will change it back to attack mode and I'll be in big trouble."

"Bingo!" said Flip. "Also you only have three hundred life points left, which means as soon as it becomes my turn again, I'll be able to take you out for good! And take 'Utopia'!"

"This is bad!" said Yuma and I walked up next to him.

"Yuma! Sam!" Tori said as she, Bronk and, Yue ran up to us.

"Yoah, nice look, Sam!" Yue said as he walked up to me.

"Yeah, that's a nice outfit, Sam. Where did you buy it?" Tori said.

"Huh?" me and Yue said as question marks appeared above our heads.

"They can't see you in your Astral or Barian form. They can only see your human form." Maestroke and Dark Fairy said. So, they were here all the time?

"Guys, what's happening?" Tori asked as they came to a halt beside me.

"I'm about to beat your buddy!" Flip sneered. Jerk.

"Woah, Flip's winning by a ton!" Tori said.

"Yeah, why are Utopia and leviathan dragon on Flip's field? Those are Yuma's monsters!" Bronk asked.

"Yeas, why indeed." Yue said as he sat down beside me.

"They were his 'til I snatched them from him!" Flip said.

"Here goes, I draw!" Yuma said. He then looked at his cards with disappointment.

"Judging by your expression, you didn't get the card you wanted." Flip laughed.

"Yuma." Me and Tori said. Yue just looked away with a sad expression on his face.

"Well don't blame your duel deck too much." said Flip. "After all I doubt you could do much with any card at this point. What, with that useless Xyz monster you have out on your field. Its points are a joke!"

"You wanna get a whopping!?" Yue shouted, making Yuma, Tori, Bronk and, me look at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"It is not a joke! Points don't matter!" Yue said as a single tear roll down his face. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yue's right!" Yuma said.

"Yeah! I agreed. "It's the abilty that counts!

"Wait," Yuma said, "I wonder if Astral meant... Of course! He meant he wanted me to protect Baby Tiragon for it's ability! Not it's defense points!"

"A great ability is the flip effect to a lot of weak monsters! And now, get ready Tiragon!" Yuma said.

"Oh?" Baby Tiragon said.****

"I summon Stinging Swordsman!" Yuma said.

**Stinging Swordsman**

**Attack: 300**

**Level: 1**

"This better work." Yue said throught clenched teeth.

"Only 300 attack points? That can't possibly hurt me!" Flip sneered.

"Jerk." Me and Yue said. We then looked at each other. Then, we closed our eyes and smiled. This is kinda fun!

"I wouldn't be so sure." Yuma said. "And you wanna know why, Flip? 'Cause Baby Tiragon is not so useless!"

"And 'cause I'm feeling the flow! Baby Tiragon by using your overlay unit, my level one monster Stinging Swordsman can attack you Flip directly! So now let's do it! Take it to him!"

"Well excuse me if I don't go running to the hills but three hundred points of damage isn't flinch worthy." Flip said.

**Flip Life points: 2200**

"Oh yeah?" Yuma countered. "Try this! I play Stinging swordsman's ability!"

Swordsman then jumped up into the air. "Flash Hurricane!"

"Hurricane? Glad I don't wear skirts." I said. I then looked at Tori. "Sorry." I said as I sweat dropped.

"It's ok." She said.

"Slash Hurricane?" Flip said, confused.

"You see, Flip, when Stinging Swordsman successfully deals you damage then all spell and trap cards on your field are returned to your hand!" Yuma declared.

"All of them!?" Flip asked, worriedly

"Bingo!" Yuma said, happy. "And if the cards that snatched 'Utopia' and 'Leviathan Dragon' returned to your hand then 'Utopia' and 'Leviathan Dragon' return to me!"

I was grinning from ear to ear as they returned.

"No, wait. You can't do this to me! Ah!" Flip said as he fell to his knees.

"Yeah! Welcome back you two!" Yuma cheered.

"Alright!" Alit-kun said as he threw is fist into the air, for a lack of a better word. Me and Yue just looked at him.

"Sorry." Alit said, if only he could blush. "I got ahead of myself."

"Wha!" I said as the dome surronding Astral disappeared. He then rose up, brining my with him.

'Thank you.' He said. He then kissed me on my cheek.

"Whoah." I said as my knees felt like jell-o.

"Astral, are you ok?" Yuma asked.

"Not yet." Astral replied.

"Huh?" Me, Yuma and, Yue asked.

"Go Leviathan," Astral said as he thrusted his hand foward, "Attack that face down."

"No, it's my duel! Don't go!" Yuma whined.

I just closed my eyes and sweat dropped. This again?

Yuma looked down. he then looked up, smiling. "Then again that's a pretty good call! 'Leviathan' attack Flip's face down card! Go sonic shredding stream!"

With that, Flipangutan was destoried.

"Alright!" Yori cheered.

"Flip doesn't have any monsters on his field now!" Bronk said.

Flip stepped back.

"Utopia, go! Take him down, Rising Sun Slash!" Yuma odered.

Flip was knocked back by the force. "Mommy!" Heheh.

**Flip Life points: 0**

**Yuma: Life points: 300**

**Yuma wins!**

The monsters then disappeared as the duel ended.

"Yeah! That's the way you fell the flow!" Yuma cheered as he jumped up.

"See ya guys." I said as I transformed back to human form.

"Why?" Tori asked.

"I'm just a bit tired." I said. "Wanna come, Yue?"

"Sure." Yue said. We then started to walk home.

* * *

**Some time later!**

"So, you're a Barian AND an Astral being?" Yue asked me as we were heading home.

"Yeah." I said, tired. "I think I get tired after I use the transformations for to long. *YAWN!*"

"No," Alit said as he appeared, "That happens is you transform into one then the other in the same day."

"Ok..." I said.

'How much do you know about me?' I thought.

* * *

**Later that night, at home!**

"Yes, I'll try to be there. Yes, I'll let them dye my hair orange. Yeah, I don't really want to either but, If I have to. Ok, see you." I said as the person I was talking to hang up. I then went to my closet and, got my costume.

* * *

**Whew! Down! Anyways, onto the *s**

**1. A reference to Star Wars.**

**2. It sounded like Baby Tiragon said that.**

**3. Sonic is my faverite video game charecter.**

**4. Again, it sounded like Tiragon said that.**

**Anyways, I'm going to take a little leave of absence. So I can work on my 2nd weebly site (Sonicgirl. Weebly. com). So, see ya! Vanishes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ola! I was bored so, I decided to write this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. If I did, Yuma would have told Astral the truth of how he got the Barian card.**

* * *

I was sneaking out of my house. Why? Well, let me explain it to you.

I was sneaking out of my house so, I could meet a friend of mine. 'Wait, how am I suppose to get their?' I thought. "Wait." I whispered to myself. I then concentrated, after a few seconds. I was in my Astral being form.

"Let's go." I said to myself. I then flew off.

* * *

At a studio!

"What took you so long? The shows about to start!" A woman said. She had purple hair and was wearing a violet and lavender business suite.

"Sorry, I got caught up in traffic." I lied. The truth is, I forgot which way to go.

"Well, hurry up and get your hair dyed! Then, you have to get your costume on and." Mrs. Andrews (the woman) said.

"Can you please not pressure her? She hasn't been on set in a while." A blue hair and green eye boy said. he was wearing a white "body suite" with two blue lines going down the front. He also had a red mask on and a light blue cape (hope that was a good description. (: )

"Yes, please." I said blushing at the boy.

"Well, hurry up!" Mrs. Andrews said. She then walked away with a huff.

"thank you, Sparrow." I said. Yep, I'm talking to the Sparrow himself.

"Your welcome, Swan. But, y'know my name is Nelson." Nelson said.

* * *

Ok, so. You are proabaly wondering what I am doing talking to the Sparrow. Well, I'll give you some information. Me and Nelson/Sparrow knew each other since we were 5. That's How I started dueling. When his t.v. show "The Sparrow" started, He insisted that I join him. I was a bit nervous at first (still am) but. He helped me overcome those fears. I play the character Princess Luma. But, when she joined the Sparrow, she changed her name to Star Swan. She and the Sparrow save the world from Furios Max, the bad guy. Now, enough spoilers. Let's get back to the story.

* * *

"Yes, yes I do." I said with a closed eye smile.

"We should get you set up." Nelson said. "Did you bring your costume?"

"Yes, Here it is." I then took it out of my duel pouch. It was foled up small. Small enough that, it fitted into the pouch.

"Great! I'll go get the boots, cape and, mask. Do you want your "tiara"?" Neslon asked. We call it a "tiara" because, it's just a clip thing that looks like a tiara.

"I suppose." I replied. I then went to my dressing room.

* * *

Behind the scenes/ Astral's POV!

I was watching what Yuma and Sam call a "t.v. show". It's called Star Sparrow. In this episode, The Sparrow and is partner Princess Luma aka Star Swan go to confront the Galaxy Queen.

{Hope you don't mind if I change the dialogue a bit.}

"You can't defeat me!" The Galaxy Queen said.

"Think again." Star Swan said. "We have journeyed through time and space to defeat the forces of evil. I am, STAR SWAN!"

"And, I am. THE SPARROW!" Sparrow said.

"Sparrow! How! Furious Max sealed you away in his dimensional prison!" My eyes widened as the Galaxy Queen said that.

"Well, I set him free!" Star Swan said. "Now, I hope."

"You don't mind." The Sparrow said.

"OUR MEGA PUNCH SUPRISE!" The duo said together. Just as they were going to deliver the punch to the Galaxy Queen. The Sparrow looked over to some crystals. He then looked shocked.

'It can't be! The Galaxy Queen is none other than!" Sparrow thought.

"Ahahaha! Now, You will crumble like your precise Puma and Phoenix! Hahahaha!" The screen then went blank.

* * *

Sam's POV! Skip to end of show (Star Sparrow)!

Me and Nelson were in my dressing room, talking.

"That was awesome! I forgot how fun it is being on a t.v. show!" I said as me and Nelson were eating a plater of different meats and cheese.

"Glad you liked it!' Nelson said. He then took of his mask and, erm, "ruffled his hair".

"Well, I still don't like having to dye my hair and, wearing a skirt." I said. My mask is white. the left side looks like a swan wing (hence the name star "swan"). While the right, was kinda like the left but, not as detailed. I was wearing an outfit that looked like the sparrows. Well, there was a skirt insted of pants. The lenght, Like Japanese verson of the Female school uniform. I was wearing light blue leggings underneath the skirt.

* * *

Ok, I'll post more of this later. Remember to R&R! (Rate and Review). Sorry for not posting the full verson, I just want to get a bit of this chapter up. DON'T FLAME THIS STORY OR ME! THIS IS MY FIRST OCs POV!


	8. Chapter 8

idonotownzexal i do not own zexal, OK!?

Sorry for not updating. I'm still kinda waiting for my (I guess you can call them my) beta reader to go over the documents I sent them. And, I've been watching ZEXAL II a lot. And, i just have this idea for Sam to have her own pov for ZEXAL II. So, I'll be taking care of that. And, I'll be posting it on my deviantART acount. So, I'll still work on "The Sonic and ZEXAL Dare Show!" But, I just kinda have my mond on this whole ZEXAL II thing. It might kinda come in conflict with me writing the ZEXAL story. Sorry (hey, I think that was a rhyme!).


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Zexal

Ola! So, I'm still working on the Zexal II story but, I'm thinking of redoing this story.

But, since I don't want to lose the fave/follows for this story. I'm just going to replace the chapter with a new one and so on.

And, it's going to be different and, based off the japanese one(I'll still keep some stuff from the english dub). Idk when I'll start it but, I'll do it sometime. Just have patience.


End file.
